What have I done?
by the-mpreg-spirit
Summary: COMPLETE! AU. Slash. Mpreg. Lily and James never died. One night, Sirius 'comforts' Harry. Hpw does Harry deal with the concequences? How do Lily and James react when they discover what happened? Dedicated to Reese Craven, luv ya lots! PLZ READ NOTE!
1. Comfort's embrace

I own nothing in here; it all belongs to JK Rowling.

This is dedicated to Reese Craven (A.K.A The rambler)

* * *

"Hello? Anyone here?" Sirius Black asked as he entered the Potter household one evening.

Silence greeted him as he walked down the passageway, all the lights out, adding to the strangness.

"Lumos!" He muttered and a light shot out of his wand. As he moved deeper inside the house, he heard soft cries coming from upstairs.

He frowned and made his way up the stairs before he realized that the sobs were coming from his godson's room. He slowly pushed the door open and pointed his wand at the bed, the light shining on the crying teenager.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Sirius asked, rushing to comfort him. Harry didn't reply but sobbed into the older man's shoulder.

When he had calmed down slightly, Sirius tried again. "Where are your parents?" He asked and Harry's lip trembled as he burst into more sobs.

"Th-they l-l-left with J-J-J-Jack." He stuttered and Sirius mentally groaned. The family were supposed to have gone out for Lily and James's anniversary dinner and had asked him to keep a watch on the house, the entire reason he had been there in the first place.

"And didn't you go with?" He asked and Harry shook his head.

"They must have f-f-forgotten about me. By the time I got downstairs, they had left!" He said and Sirius hugged Harry tightly, whispering comforting words to him.

Their eyes met as Harry looked up and smiled slightly. Sirius smiled back and unexpected from both ends, their lips met in a soft kiss...

* * *

**Now, I know I had 17 chapters posted just last week, but unfortunatly when I got home, fanfiction had taken it down for improper grammer, punctation, etc.**

**I am now going to re-post with the correct english, since this is one story I'm not giving up on after I've gotten so far. So the more reviews I get, the sooner I will post and the sooner you people can see 18.**

**I am sorry this has happened and i has made me feel depressed too, especially since I haven't decided who to dedicate the sequel to just yet.**

Please review.


	2. Godfather and Godson romance

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry and both lay back down on the bed, still kissing feverishly.

**(Removed NC 17 content)**

The raven-haired man looked into the deep green eyes of his new lover. Fear and realization suddenly filled up inside him, what would James say if he told him he slept with his son?

He quickly got up and started to get dressed. "Where are you going?" Harry asked hoarsely, his voice going from screaming.

"This is wrong Harry! What would your parents say?" He said as he put his robes back on.

"Oh so now you worry about that!" Harry said fighting the urge to yell as he got angrier by the minute.

"I'm sorry Harry! It wouldn't work!" Sirius said calmly as he put his shoes on.

He left the room, leaving the 16-year-old startled and still stark naked on the bed.

He curled up in a ball, taking in all that had just happened. He had just lost his virginity a week after turning 16, to his godfather no less. Then discovering he had been taken advantage of. He started to cry again, being careful not to move, his ass still feeling like it was on fire.

What had he done? What in heaven's name had he done?

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially the ones who had reviewed and read this before. I love you all, I really, really do! 

For the lemon, email me, it's on my profile if you can't see it mad (underscore) raving (underscore) lunatic (at) hotmail (dot) com

The more reviews, the sooner I update, you know the game by now.

**Review**


	3. back to school

Harry pulled open the door to the compartment, ignoring Hermione's babbling about her summer.

It had been three weeks since the 'incident' but he still felt dirty and he hadn't seen Sirius since. He had always been close to his godfather, but now he felt as if his feelings were changing, as much as he was angry with him, he still needed him.

"Hello? Harry?" Ron called interrupting his musings. "I've been calling you for like 10 minutes!" He said.

"Oh, sorry Ron!" He said. "What were you saying?"

"I asked how was your summer?" Ron said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, it was ok!" He said quietly and the door burst open. In came Lavender and Pavarti who didn't even ask before settling themselves next an uncomfortable looking Ron and started to gossip.

When they finally paused for a breath, Lavender took out a mirror and some lip-gloss. Her eyes widened as she looked in the mirror before screaming, making Harry's ears ring.

"What is it?" Pavarti asked and Lavender pointed to a small pimple Harry hadn't noticed on her chin.

Pavarti gasped like it was life threatening and Harry felt his blood boiling.

"What? You come in here, don't even ask, start talking like two parrots, then on top of that, you make us deaf over a pimple!" He said raising his voice and standing up.

"Aww, look who's moody today!" Pavarti said laughing and pinched his cheek he slapped her hand away.

"Get out!" He said through gritted teeth he said and they looked startled but didn't move. "NOW!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and they scuttled out of the compartment, never having heard Harry, who was usually in control of his temper, yell before.

He sat back down and stared out the window. "Harry..." Hermione said nervously.

"What?" He snapped and she quickly shut up.

"I think I'm going to go find, errr, Neville." Ron said and darted out of the compartment. Harry couldn't help but smile and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? Has your Godfather been practicing cheering charms on you again?" Hermione said and Harry shook his head.

"I don't know!" He said through his tears of laughter.

"Are you alright Harry?" She said looking at him like he was nuts but her voice was full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I don't know what's wrong with me. It's like I have no control over my mood!" He said, remembering how he had snapped at Jack, his three-year-old brother because he was making a noise while Harry was doing his homework.

"OK, if you're sure?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mione." He said and hugged his friend. "Do you think I should find Ron and apologize?" He asked.

"No, you didn't do anything to him." Hermione laughed.

"Sorry for snapping Mione, it's also, I've had a rough summer!" He said and she nodded in understanding.

"It's ok, do you want to talk about it?" She asked and he shook his head. The sweet cart came past and Harry went out into the corridor to buy for him and Hermione.

* * *

"That is all, dig in!" Dumbledore said, the only part of Dumbledore's speech Harry actually listened to.

The food appeared and he piled everything except for the mint humbugs on his plate as usual.

"Whoa Harry!" Ron said and Harry frowned in confusion at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You going to eat all of that?" Ron asked and Harry looked at his plate, seeing nothing wrong.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Never mind!" Ron said and they started to eat. But from the glances Ron kept shooting over at him, Harry could help feel something was wrong.

* * *

"Ron?" Harry asked as they sat the last ones in the common room playing wizard's chess.

"Yeah?"

"What was wrong with my food today?" He asked and Ron sighed.

"Nothing was wrong with the food, it was how much there was!" He said and Harry frowned. Hermione, who was sitting on the couch reading, yawned tiredly.

"Harry, you know you leant my Hogwarts: A history, for the summer, do you mind getting it, I need to check something!" She said and Harry nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said and went to the dormitory. As soon as he was out of earshot, Hermione shot a death glare at Ron.

"Can't you see he's not telling us something! And you're not helping whatsoever." She hissed at him.

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked stupidly.

"First you go and storm out the compartment, then you go and insult his eating habits!" She said.

"Well sorry!" Ron said. "Now what is taking him so long?" He asked and both of them stood up and went to the stairs.

They went up to the dormitory and found Harry fast asleep on his bed, the book clutched in his hand and his trunk open, like he had fallen asleep after fetching it.

"Goodnight Harry!" Hermione said softly and kissed his cheek before taking the book from his hand and going out the room to her own dormitory.

* * *

Not much to say, thank you everyone, sorry for the long wait 


	4. Cravings and chocolate frogs

One potions class late November...

"Harry? Harry!" Ron yelled and Harry woke up and knocked over their cauldron. Snape walked over to them as Harry started to fall asleep again while Ron tried to clean up the potion.

"Potter! Falling asleep in class are we? 20 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight!" He said and the bell rang.

"Harry! Wait!" Hermione called after him as he ran up the stairs and out of the dungeons.

She eventually caught up with him as he got inside the portrait of the fat lady. After giving the password, she followed him up to the boys' dorm.

She walked in to find him sobbing on his bed. "Harry? Are you alright?" She asked him and he didn't reply or even look up.

She went closer to him and touched his back. He quickly turned around and stared at her. "Oh, it's only you Mione."

"Are you alright Harry? Why are you crying?" She asked.

"I have detention!" He cried into her shoulder and she awkwardly patted him on the back, never having seen her friend cry before.

"Don't Worry Harry! It's gonna be ok!" She said comforting him.

He suddenly perked up and looked at her with wide eyes. He stood up and dug in his trunk for his invisibility cloak.

"Let's go!" He said and pulled her under it with him. She followed but stopped when they left the portrait hole

"Harry! Where are you taking me?" She whispered as they weaved in and out of a bunch of Slytherin first years.

"You'll see! Dissendium." He whispered to the statue of the witch in front of them and her hump opened to reveal a tunnel.

She followed him through it and he broke into a run. Hermione tailed behind him, carrying the invisibility cloak with her.

When he finally stopped, she was out of breath, her cheeks gone red from trying to keep up.

He took the cloak from her and threw it over them. She stood rooted to the stop and didn't go when he told her to come.

"No Harry! I want to know what we are doing here!" She said and he took the cloak off of her and pushed up a trapdoor before going through it by himself.

She tried to follow but knew where this tunnel lead and realized that if she didn't have the cloak and got caught in Hogsmeade...She shuddered at the thought and settled herself on the stairs.

* * *

About a half an hour later, the trapdoor opened again. It closed and Harry pulled off the cloak.

Hermione quickly got up. "Where have you been?" She asked him angrily.

"In Hogsmeade of course!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know what I mean Harry!" She said irritably.

"I'll tell you when we get back to my dorm!" He said and followed him as he walked back down the tunnel.

"You left me sitting here for a half an hour!" She said and rolled his eyes.

"If you hadn't been so stubborn, I wouldn't have had to leave you there!" He said and it took all of Hermione's energy not to strangle her best friend right there and then, knowing it wouldn't be good for her friend in his 'condition'.

"Now can you tell me what you were so desperate to go to Hogsmeade?" She said as he settled down on his bed back in the dorm.

Harry pulled out a brown paper bag from inside his robes. He reached inside it and pulled out a bottle of butterbeer.

Her left eye twitched, and then Hermione did the strangest thing. She started crying, you know that feeling, when you want to kill the person but yet, you start crying instead, that's how Hermione was feeling.

"Hey! You got butterbeer!" Ron said as he came into the dorm and joined Harry on his bed and Harry handed him a bottle while Hermione just stood by the door sobbing.

"Umm, Harry?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Why is Hermione crying?"

"Dunno! Ask her."

"Hermione? Why are you crying?"

"Butterbeer! He dragged me out to Hogsmeade for Butterbeer!" She said and Harry protested.

"Did not! I also got chocolate frogs!" Harry replied pouring the remaining contents of the bag onto his bed.

Hermione just stormed out of the dorm and Ron shrugged before they tucked into the sweets.

* * *

**--Giggles— **Don't cha just love pregnant Harry?

Review please.


	5. Harsh realizations

Harry flushed the toilet after throwing up his lunch. He went back his room and groaned as he lay on his bed hugging his emerald-green pillow.

He wondered why he had come home for Christmas in the first place. Well, mainly because it was a choice between having Hermione nagging him to see Madam Pomfrey again and see _someone_ he didn't want to see or come home and see _someone else_ he didn't want to see. He had chose the latter one, and fortunately, had yet to see Sirius.

"Harry! Dinner's ready!" Lily called from downstairs and Harry got up and went downstairs.

* * *

"Are you alright Harry? You haven't touched your food!" Lily as she watched her son miserably play with his a piece of broccoli on his plate.

"Yes Mum, I'm fine thank you, just not very hungry. May I please be excused?" He said and James nodded.

"I'm worried about him James, it's like he is not telling us something." She said turning to her husband once she was sure Harry was upstairs.

"Relax Lils! You know Harry! He will tell us when he feels he's ready!" James replied and the conversation stopped when Jack knocked his juice over.

* * *

Harry stepped out the shower, the warm water still running down his back. After dinner, he had thrown up what he had eaten of supper. He thought what could possibly be wrong with him as he wrapped a towel round his waist and stepped onto the scale.

He frowned, since the last time he had used the scale when he was home. Despite all the throwing up he had been doing for the past 3 weeks and Qudditch, he still had put on 7 kilograms.

He looked in mirror to see if you could see it, it was a small bump, noticeable only if you were looking for it, he was about to make a new year's resolution to double his Qudditch practice when he poked it, instead of flab like he expected, it was hard like his muscles used to be.

'No, it couldn't be!' He thought but his mind drifted back to _that_ night. 'Please, if there is a god, let me be wrong!' He mentally pleaded.

He rushed to get dressed, wondering how he hadn't noticed the weight and felt himself grow dizzy. He caught himself on the bathroom counter at last second.

He pulled his robes on a little slower and the dizziness went, his fear of what was wrong with him get stronger by the minute. He remembered how his mother was before she had had Jack, and how she had explained to him why she couldn't rush around as much as usual, due to his baby brother throwing off her balance.

He saw his parents downstairs in the lounge and decided to tell them, thinking it would be better than receiving an owl from Dumbledore when he wouldn't be able to hide it or just coming home for the Summer Holidays with a baby...

He walked to the room where they were sitting, his legs feeling like they were made of lead. Lily was busy reading something while James was writing out a report for work and Jack was busy playing with his toys on the floor.

Jack yawned and Lily looked up. "Come on, time for you to go to sleep!" She said.

"Ill do it, I want to talk to you both anyway!" Harry said and picked up his little brother.

He left to put him to bed and James turned to Lily. "See, what did I tell you?" He said and Lily kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Wish me luck little bro!" He said stroking his sleeping brother's cheek. He walked out the room and went back downstairs.

He sat down on one of the couches nervously and Lily and James turned to him.

"Now, tell us, what is wrong, son?" James asked and Harry took a deep breath.

"I think," He said and took another breath as they looked at him curiously. "I think I am pregnant." And there was silence. Whatever James was thinking it was, this certainly wasn't it.

"You're joking right?" He finally replied and Harry shook his head. "How do you know?" He asked.

"I don't know for sure, I said I think I am." He said.

"Have you taken a test?" Lily asked and Harry shook his head again.

"You know what this means Harry, don't you? No more Qudditch, no Auror training, no nothing! I thought you were more responsible than that! What were you thinking? No, you weren't thinking, or this wouldn't have happened! You're 16! How do you expect to support yourself, never mind a baby!" James shouted getting angrier by the sentence.

"That's enough James!" Lily said sternly, seeing how he was upsetting Harry even more, bringing him to the verge of tears. Out of her pocket, she pulled out some muggle money and stuffed it into James's hand. "Now, I want you to apperate to the muggle pharmacy cool off and buy a muggle pregnancy test! We need to make sure before we jump to conclusions." She said and James nodded and with a crack, he disappeared.

Harry buried his face in his hands and Lily put her arms round her first born child. "Don't worry Harry, it'll be alright!" Lily said in a calming voice only a mother could use.

"No it won't, I don't know what to do, he's right, how am I going to support this baby?" He said, now sobbing.

"Calm down, we can't be sure there really even is a baby till your father comes back. What makes you think you are pregnant?" She asked.

"Besides throwing up no stop for the past three weeks and feeling like shit from September enough reason? Or do you need to see that I'm slready fucking showing?" He said and Lily nodded, ignoring his bad language.

"Whatever happens, know we will support you and Justin the whole way!" She said and he looked up in confusion. "It is Justin's isn't it?" Lily asked and Harry shook his head.

"He dumped me at the end of the term when I wouldn't sleep with him. I just wanted to wait so our first time would be special!" He said and Lily felt bad for her son, knowing that in those 6 and a half months they were going out, Harry had loved the Hufflepuff boy with all his heart, she had seen it herself.

"If you didn't sleep with him, whose is it? You do know, don't you?" She enquired and Harry nodded.

Suddenly, he jumped up and ran to the downstairs bathroom where the sounds of retching were heard.

"Honey, are you alright?" Lily asked, going to look at the door to see her son leaning over the toilet. Before he could answer, there was another crack and Lily turned around, expecting James back with the trust but instead, there was Sirius.

"Oh hello, Sirius!" Lily said and Sirius smiled.

"Is James here, Lily?" He asked and Lily shook her head.

"He'll be back in a few minutes though!" She said.

"Ok, please tell him I was looking for him, thanks!" He said and disapperated.

Lily turned around and the bathroom door was closed. "Harry?" She asked knocking gently and there was a groan.

With another crack and James was standing there, a brown paper bag in his hands and snow still on his face and in his hair.

Lily took the bag from him and knocked on the door again. "Open the door Harry, We have the test." She said and the door opened slightly. Lily gave him the bag and the door closed again.

"If it is positive, then we have to meet with Justin's parents again! Awful muggles they were." James said groaning and Lily shook her head.

"He says he never slept with Justin, that's why he dumped him!" Lily said and James frowned.

"Then whose is it?"

"I don't know, he didn't say!" Lily said and in the silence, they heard cries coming from the bathroom.

The door was locked so James took out his wand and did the 'alohamora' spell.

They opened in and Harry was sitting on the floor, from the tears running down his face, both Lily and James paled, knowing what the result must be.

They sat on either side of him and hugged him, looking at the positive pregnancy test gripped in hands.

* * *

Well, now I'm sick and tired of waiting for reviews! I'm posting it all as I edit it! But I had better receive at least a few reviews for the favour I'm doing!


	6. I'm going to have a baby

"What are we going to do James?" Lily asked as they sat at the table, Harry had finally calmed down and they had made him go to bed.

Although he didn't want to, as soon as they mentioned that staying up wasn't good for the baby, he had immediately gone upstairs to go sleep, but for the first time in many years, Lily had had to sing him to sleep. Though as they had thought he was asleep, he had called them back with one sentence.

"I don't know Lil, you know he won't abort it,despite what he said, and that scratches out adoption. He said he was about 4 months, so it will be born round May. We could look after it here while he is at school, because dropping out of Hogwarts is out of the question." He suggested.

"We'll discuss it with him tomorrow!" Lily said and James nodded.

"Discuss what?" Sirius asked as he apperated into their kitchen.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot to tell him Sirius!" Lily said and Sirius smiled at her.

"It's ok Lily, what were you saying? Discussing something tomorrow?" Sirius said.

"Harry's pregnant." James said and Sirius, who had just drunk the shot of fire-whiskey James had on the table, spat it out all over him.

"Urggh! Sirius!" James said and wiped it off his robes.

"Who is the father?" Sirius asked nervously and James shrugged.

"He wouldn't say, all he said was that after they did it, he said it wouldn't work and left." James said and Sirius felt his stomach tying up in knots.

"I think I'm going to go see if I can get him to say who it is." Sirius said, stood up and walked out the room.

He went into Harry's room, locked the door behind him and put a silencing spell on the room.

"Harry! Wake up!" He said and shook him. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"What? Come for another go?" He said sarcastically.

"Come on Harry! Can't we just put that whole night behind us?" Sirius pleaded.

"Maybe you can, but I'm the one who might have a constant reminder for the rest of my life!" He said and lay back down, pulling the covers over his head.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you Harry, I can't." He said and pulled the blankets off and leaving Harry in his boxers on the bed, his stomach already protruding a bit, not much, but considering how skinny he had always been, anyone who knew him could tell.

He saw Sirius looking and wrapped his arms protectively around it. "Leave me and **my** baby alone, go knock someone else up!" He snarled and made a grab for the blankets but Sirius held them out of his way.

"I'm sorry Harry, ok?" He said and Harry just stared sadly into his eyes. "I want you and the baby both, I honestly do, but don't you understand me? All I can do is be your godfather, nothing more!"

"You don't know how much you hurt me Sirius, and now you think you can just come and apologize 4 months later and then everything is perfect! Well no! As much as I fell for that with Justin, it won't work now!" He said sadly. "Now out! And give me my blankets; the cold isn't doing much for the baby!" He said Sirius sighed and gave him his blankets.

"I'm sorry, truly, I just hope someday that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. If you need anything for the baby, I'm just a floo call away." Sirius said and sadly and turned to leave.

"Sirius?" Harry called horsely and Sirius looked back hopefully at him. "There won't be a baby much longer. I'm having an abortion." Sirius eyes widened fearfully.

"No, do anything, just don't that, it doesn't deserve to die like that." He pleaded and Harry looked at him, his eyes filled with fiery anger.

"I have no choice, and it's not like you have any say in it."

"I do! It's my child too!"

"You lost all rights to it when you walked out. Now fuck off before I change my mind about telling my parents who the father is." Sirius sighed and left the room.

Harry lay back down, his hands still rubbing his stomach. Sirius was right, despite how he hated to admit it. It wasn't the child's fault his father was a prick and his mother was just some 16-year-old slut who had had sex with his godfather.

"I'm not going to get rid of you, I'll raise you myself. I won't let him get you." Realization sunk into his system.

_"I'm going to have a baby..."_


	7. Don't speak, just kiss me!

Harry looked round the entrance hall to Sirius's house and sighed, hoping to get this weekend over with quickly. Since his parents decided he hadn't seen his Godfather enough and he hadn't told them that he was the father, he was now stuck here for his whole weekend.

He silently moved up the stairs to where he knew he would be staying, where he always slept when he was over here.

He got into the room, closed the door, put his rucksack down and sat on the bed, as the fatigue kicked in again, he made sure he didn't lie on his stomach before falling asleep.

What Harry didn't know, was that a certain animagi black dog was watching him. After Harry fell asleep, he jumped up on the bed next to him and started whimpering and sniffing his stomach, knowing this would probably be the closest he would get to his baby. Quite honestly, he wasn't surprised when James had flooed him excitedly the morning following the little 'discovery', saying that Harry had said he might keep it. He was even more bouncy on Christmas morning when he had said that while opening presents on Christmas morning, had decided to keep it for sure.

Harry's eyelids fluttered open and he jumped back when he saw the black dog. Sirius quickly transformed back into his human form and Harry got up to leave but Sirius held his wrist.

"Harry, please, just listen to me!" He pleaded and Harry, knowing he wasn't going to get free anytime soon, sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Harry, but I panicked when I thought about what your parents would say, and I'm sorry if this baby is causing you any problems, if you want to tell your parents that I am the father, I will accept the consequences. But you are my godson and whether you hate me or not, I still love you!" He said and Harry felt tears of joy in his eyes.

"Aww, come here!" He said and squeezed his godson in a tight hug, carefully avoiding squishing the baby

They looked up at each other then slowly leant in. "Wait, promise you are not going to back out this time are you?" Harry asked and Sirius shook his head before they kissed passionately.

* * *

They lay on the bed snuggling up together that night; they had spent the afternoon having 'fun', all other things were forgotten about.

"I love you Sirius!" Harry said surprising him. He tried to say it back, but somehow found he couldn't lie to his godson like that.

He didn't have to worry because Harry had fallen asleep next to him. Sirius knew this would end in tears for his godson eventually and knew he couldn't bring himself to risk his friendship with James. But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't break his promise to him not to Harry.

He sighed and slowly moved Harry off of him. Harry now curled up and slept with a smile on his face and his arms wrapped around his stomach...

He agreed to talk to Harry about it in the morning, hoping he wouldn't take it too hard...

* * *

The next morning, Sirius was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Harry walked in sleepily in boxers and a half-open bathrobe.

"Morning !" He said, went to Sirius and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning to you." He said back kissing Harry on the cheek.

"And morning to you." He said pulling open the bathrobe and planting a kissing on the round bump in Harry's stomach.

"Ready for breakfast?" He asked as Harry sat down.

"You bet! I'm starved!" He replied as Sirius put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him and a plate in front of himself.

"Umm, Harry, what are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"I thought that was obvious, I'm putting syrup on my food!" He said.

"Eww, that's gross!" Sirius laughed and Harry shrugged.

"Baby wants it!" He said and carried on eating.

"Weird baby you got in there, you sure it's human."

"It's related to you, and you expected it to be human?" Harry laughed.

"Take it back!" Sirius said playfully.

"Make me pancakes and I might consider it!" Harry said with a grin and Sirius shook his head.

"Never mind then, think what you want." He said and Harry's lip trembled.

"Don't give me that Harry, it doesn't work!" He said and Harry gave him the puppy eyes.

"Pwease?" He asked and Sirius couldn't resist as he found himself frying pancakes.

He put them in front of Harry and watched in amazement as his godson put them into his mouth one after the other.

"Finished?" Sirius asked in amusement.

"Uh-hu!" He said as he wiped his mouth on a serviette.

* * *

The following morning, Sirius still had not broken it off with Harry and was currently trying to figure out how he was going to do it when the doorbell rang.

He went to answer it and to his surprise, he found Remus outside. "I need to talk to you Padfoot." He said and Sirius ushered him inside.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"It's nothing really, it's just, I miss you Siri!" He said taking Sirius's hand and Sirius knew what he meant and grinned.

* * *

Sirius carried Remus up to his bedroom and they lay down on the bed kissing intimately.

"Oh god! I've missed you." Sirius said.

"Don't speak, just kiss me!" Remus said as he undressed his ex-lover.

Harry, who had wondered out of bed looking for Sirius, looked on in anguish. He rushed out of the room and started stuffing his things in his bag, not believing he had fallen for Sirius's trick to get him in bed again.


	8. Almost lost

Lily was busy cleaning the living room when the fire turned green and Harry appeared on the floor.

"Why are you back so early today? usually we have to come and drag you away from Sirius." She said and he quickly got up and rushed to his room.

"No reason." He called hurrying up the stairs.

She turned round and carried on dusting, not seeing Harry trip on the last step and hit his stomach on the step. He got up and hurried to his room.

As he lay down on his bed, he felt a strong pain in his abdomen. He held it and groaned, rocking from side to side. Trying to get his mind off the pain, he thought of something else, but as he remembered how Sirius had used him, the pain worsened.

He felt himself losing conciseness and his eyes rolling back into his head as he fell off the bed and landed on the floor, now out cold.

As Harry groggily opened his eyes, he saw dancing lights above him and the worried faces of his parents.

His vision cleared but was still blurry and he tried to lift his arms, but found he couldn't move them.

His glasses were placed on his eyes and pillows put under his neck so he could sit up slightly.

"Where am I?" He asked slowly.

"You're in St Mungos." Lily said and Harry forced himself and up but still couldn't move his arms.

"What about my baby? is it alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, calm down, the healers say it's a miracle you didn't lose it." James said and moved the blankets to show the bump through his hospital gown. "See, still there!" He said and Harry lay back down.

"Why can't I move my arms?" He asked and Lily waved her wand so the clips came undone.

"To stop you rolling off the bed." She answered before he could ask. "Now tell us what happened." She said and Harry told them everything, starting with when they left him alone that summer night.

"But we didn't leave you, when I asked if you were coming you said you couldn't." She said and Harry frowned.

"No I was on the phone telling Ron I couldn't go to his house because I was going with you." He said.

"Well I thought it was the other way round." Lily said laughing.

"Well, this could have all been avoided then." Harry said sadly as he rubbed his stomach and Lily frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he continued, all the humour gone and Harry blushing when he said what happened that night with Sirius but James get angrier by the second.

Lily (being a woman) and Harry (being pregnant and 'emotionally unstable') were both reduced to tears by the end of his story while James looked ready to kill.

"I'll be back in a few minutes!" James said cracking his knuckles and walking out the room.

The healer walked in a minute later. "Ah Mr Potter, you're awake." He said and came towards Harry.

"Have you had an appointment to check up your baby before?" He asked and Harry shook his head

"You know what a risk you were taking, you're almost 5 months already!" He said disapprovingly

"Well excuse me that I only realized about a week ago!" He said and the healer blushed.

He mumbled a sorry and went on examining Harry. He pulled the blanket off and lifted the hospital gown, showing only a pair of boxers.

He took out some cream and rubbed it on Harry's expanded belly.

"Cold!" He said and Lily laughed as he gripped the sides of the bed. The healer pointed his wand at Harry and muttered an incantation.

A white light shot out of Harry's stomach and black lines started forming on it. The healer pointed at one spot. "That's your baby." He said and Harry took Lily's hand, both immensely happy at the sight of their child and grandchild.

Sirius dragged his feet as he walked into St Mungos, Lily and James had sent an owl to tell him Harry had passed out right, it had arrived 2 minutes after Remus had left and right after Sirius had noticed Harry was missing when he been looking for him.

He looked nervously round the waiting room, seeing no sign of James. He went to the lady sitting at a table writing something

"Can I help you?" She asked Sirius.

"I'm looking for someone booked under the last name Potter, just arrived a couple of hours ago.

"No need, I'll take you there." A voice said and Sirius turned around to see an extremely angry James.

"Oh, err, hi prongs." He said and one thought crossed his mind: He knew.

"Now, I think we need to have a little chat in private, Padfoot." He growled and dragged Sirius by the collar into an empty ward.

"What the hell were you thinking!" James said angrily and Sirius tried to fake confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know full well what I'm talking about, you're the father of my grandchild and you know it!" James said shoving the taller man against the wall.

"I'm sorry Prongs, it was a spur of the moment thing." Sirius said nervously as James choked him. James let him fall to the floor and looked at him in disgust

"Oh yeah, and I suppose this weekend was spur of the moment too?" He said and punched Sirius in the nose, knocking him straight to the floor.

Sirius leant on his elbow and held his nose. James gave him one more look and started towards the door.

"Some friend and godfather you are." He said and left the room. He went back into the waiting room and some tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mr Potter, your wife and son are calling for you." The nurse said and there was a call from across the room.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Jack laughed and James walked over to him and picked him up.

"Come on Jack, let's go see your big brother!" He said and they started down the corridor, Jack still giggling madly.

They walked down the corridor into the room where Lily and Harry were cooing over the picture above Harry's stomach.

"Dad! Dad! Look!" Harry said pointing at the image of the baby. "That's the baby!" He said and Lily smiled as James rushed over, put Jack on the bed and also went saucer-eyed over the image.

"Mummy, Harry have baby?" Jack asked and Lily nodded.

"Yes Jack, Harry's gonna have a baby." She said and Jack smiled a toothy grin at his brother.

"You have baby!" He said and Harry smiled but his eyes widened, his smile became shock as he looked down at Jack.

"Why it is everything that touches my stomach cold?" He said as he looked at Jack who was putting his hands against Harry's bare stomach, like he was trying to look for something.

The healer came back and smiled as he tapped Harry's stomach with his wand so that the image disappeared.

Lily took James's arm and took him to the other side of the room. "So, what did you do to Sirius?" She asked and James smirked but there was a loud whirring noise and both look round.

Harry had pulled his blankets back up and Jack next to him. They were making the bed go up higher.

They turned back around and James carried on. "Well I-" He said but the noise cut him off again as the bed went down and up again, then back down. "Let's just say he's not going to try anything like that again." James said and Lily smirked and kissed James, two loud 'Eww' interrupted them, they turned around to see both Harry and Jack pulling faces.

They ignored them and kissed again before Harry covered Jack's eyes. "You are too young to see this Jackie!" He said and Jack made no attempt to move Harry's hand.

Harry suddenly turned very green and put his hand in front of his mouth "bedpan, bathroom need something!" He said and Lily and James both rushed to the bedside got a bedpan just in time as Harry threw up.

"I thought this was supposed to stop after 3 months!" He grumbled.

"That's in female pregnancy, morning sickness is continuous through out the entire nine months." The healer said and vanished the vomit. "Unfortunately, visiting hours are almost over, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said turning to Lily and James and they nodded before Lily picked up Jack from the bed.

"Wait, how long do I have to stay here?" Harry asked.

"Well, you can leave too, but there is still a risk you could lose the baby tonight if you do." He said and this immediately quietened Harry.

"We'll be round tomorrow morning Sweety, look after yourself and be a good boy!" Lily said and kissed her son's cheek.

"Come on Lily, he's not a baby!" James said and winked at is son before they held onto Jack and apperated home.

"Now Mr Potter, do you want to know anything else about a male pregnancy?" The healer said and Harry nodded.

"Are there any other nasty side effects I need to know about?" He asked and the healer smiled sympathetically.

"Unfortunately, yes, the weight gain is quite a bit more, I'm sure you've already noticed that, when you go into labour, you will change into female parts until about a day or two after you give birth, and while that baby is usually normal as a female birth, males tend to 'swell' more during the last 3 months. Anything else?" He said.

"The gender?" Harry said.

He pointed his wand at Harry's stomach and a blue light shot up. "Congratulations, it's a boy!"

Harry lay alone in the dark room that night thinking how he was going to be able to raise a baby alone, knowing he couldn't depend on his parents forever.

He head footsteps and watched as someone came next his bed and started tidying the table next him up.

"Is that really necessary?" Harry asked and the person jumped.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" A male voice asked and Harry shook his head.

"I couldn't sleep anyway, so why you here?"

"I'm a trainee healer and I'm on nightshift but there is nothing to do. What about you?"

"Passed out in my room and they said I have to stay here for then night." Harry said and the healer settled himself in the chair next to the bed.

"Usually people are able to go home straight away after they wake up."

"I have to stay because I almost had a miscarriage."

"Oh you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, 4 months and 3 weeks."

"Your first?"

"Yeah, I'm only 16."

"What do you know! Me too! So you go to Hogwarts?" The healer said surprised. and Harry didn't get a chance to reply because the next second, another healer came through the door. "Come on! We're short of two healers down in room 265" He said and the trainee healer stood up.

"Goodbye!" He said to Harry, who yawned loudly.

"Bye!" Harry said and fell asleep, the thoughts of the mystery healer leaving his mind.


	9. Miss know it all strikes again

"So, how was your Christmas?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron the week as the trio searched for a compartment on the train.

"Ok, what about you? Did you get the that book you wanted?" Harry said, but whether she got that book or not, Harry never found out because the next second, he rushed off to one of the trains cubicle bathrooms.

After he threw up his breakfast, he wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet. As he stepped out, Hermione frowned at him and they walked into the empty compartment where Ron was sitting waiting for them.

"Now, Harry, you're going to Madam Pomfrey, you promised if this was still happening, you would see what was wrong with you." She said as they sat down.

"I don't need to go see her, I already know what's wrong with me." He said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I said I already know what's wrong with me." Harry replied coolly

"No, what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked and Harry smiled and looked out the window, his hand resting on his stomach.

"I'm gonna have a baby." He said and Hermione jumped up.

"Ha! I knew it from the first day of the term! The mood swings, the food cravings, the morning sickness!" She said and Harry smirked at her.

"If you knew, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you already knew, that's why I didn't say anything when I saw you were putting on weight!" She said and Harry frowned, ignoring the weight comment. Ron closed his eyes, as if trying to take all the information in. He then opened his eyes and looked at Harry's stomach, as if expecting him to be suddenly showing.

"You don't look pregnant." He said.

"I just have concealing charms on myself. Finite incantiam" He said, knowing it wouldn't hurt since he wasn't wearing muggle clothes underneath.

His robes grew tighter and Ron and Hermione's eyes widened as they eyed his baby-engorged abdomen

Hermione moved next to him and put her hand on it near his naval." He moves, but doesn't kick yet." Harry said and squealed.

"It's a boy?" She asked and he nodded.

He put the charm back on himself and they talked about their holidays, Ron and Hermione asking questions about the baby, and eating sweets for most of the journey until the compartment door opened.

"Granger, Weasley, head girl wants to see you." Malfoy said and they got up and left the compartment.

Malfoy closed the door behind them and then sat down looking at Harry. "Not showing are you Potter?" He said.

"Excuse me?" Harry replied.

"I said you aren't showing much for 5 months along!" Malfoy repeated and Harry's heart sunk, how did he know? "I know Potter, remember that trainee healer you were talking to?"

"That was you?" Harry asked dumbfounded and Malfoy nodded.

"I checked the record for that room the next morning, I was surprised to find out it was you." He said and Harry paled. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone, on one condition!" He said.

"Name your price!" Harry said viciously and to his surprise, Malfoy blushed and mumbled

"If you will go out with me." Harry's mouth hung open in shock. "You know that when your mouth hangs open like that you look extremely stupid!" Malfoy said regaining his composure. "Well, will you?"

"Umm, ok, when?" Harry replied.

"What? Err, how about tonight? I'll meet you on the 6th floor." He said and Harry shrugged and nodded.

"See you there!" Harry said and Malfoy stood up and nervously walked out the compartment into an empty one, he put a silencing spell on it.

"Yes! He said yes!" He said jumping up and down in a very un-Malfoy way.


	10. Healer Malfoy

Harry made his way down the stairs to the sixth floor, still asking himself why he was actually going through with this.

'_Because you don't want Malfoy to tell the whole school you got knocked up after the whole Justin situation!' _His head told him and he spotted Malfoy standing at corner waiting for him, looking rather nervous.

'_He looks cute when his nervous!_' Harry thought and mentally slapped himself.

"_I did not just think that! Its just hormones, yes, it's just the pregnancy hormones." _He told himself soothingly.

Malfoy looked up when he saw him and held up a single white rose. "I picked this for you." He said blushing and Harry took it.

"Thanks, err..." Harry said and Malfoy finished for him.

"Please Harry, call me Draco." He said with an embarrassed grin like a little boy who had done something naughty.

"I really had a goodtime tonight Draco." Harry said as they headed back to the sixth floor after the date, far from both the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms.

"Me too Harry!" Draco said and Harry kissed him on the cheek and started up the stairs. He turned around and waved sexily at Draco.

"Goodnight!' He said and smirked to himself. Draco felt like he as floating as he made his way back down to the dungeons and before he knew it, he found himself cuddled in bed falling asleep, Harry filling his dreams that night.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Harry went through the fat lady's portrait and started towards the boy's dorm when the two people he had hoped wouldn't be up coughed from the chairs near the fire.

Hermione got up and dragged him by robes towards where her and Ron were sitting. "Where do you think you're going" she asked as she sat him down on one of the couches. "Mr I'm-5-months-pregnant-but-drag-myself-out-and-risk-my-baby'-health for-a-cheap-thrill?"

"I'll have you know it was not a cheap thrill, I was on a date!" He said.

"Does he know about, you know." Ron said and then whispered as if someone could be listening. "The baby?"

Harry nodded. "Besides, I don't think going round the castle and into Hogsmeade could harm my baby."

"No, but staying up so late could, now off to bed with you, we have classes tomorrow." She said and pushed him towards the stairs.

The following evening, Harry, after making sure he wasn't followed, made his way back to the sixth floor.

He had rather enjoyed his date with Draco and was delighted when an owl had 'anonymously' invited him on another one.

"So, where to tonight?" He asked Draco who took his hand and led him up three floors to a room.

He opened the door and Harry saw it had been decorated like an outside field and a blanket set up with a picnic basket; clearly Draco had made a lot of effort with it.

He looked at Harry, expecting a reaction. "Oh Draco, it's beautiful!" He said.

"Thanks, I knew it would be dangerous to go outside and risk the cold for the baby and everything." He said and they sat down on the blanket.

"It must have taken all day!" Harry said as he looked around.

"It wasn't that hard, besides, you being here is worth every minute of it!" He said as Harry looked down.

"Can I ask you a question Draco? You're a rich and handsome Slytherin. What made you want to go out with an ugly knocked up Gryffindor like me?" He said and Draco pulled his chin up with his hand.

"I don't care if you're pregnant, and listen to me Harry, you are most certainly not ugly." He said as he stroked Harry's cheek. "I don't even know why you use that charm on yourself." He said softly and Harry looked into his eyes.

"I love you and have for as long as I can remember, but I've never gotten the courage to tell you. Every time I tried, you were always with Weasley and Granger." He said and leant forward and kissed Harry's lips softly. Harry felt like the baby was doing flip flops in him as he felt himself light up, the kiss so much gentler and better than it had ever been with Justin, who, despite Rumour, was the only other guy besides Sirius Harry had kissed.

They broke apart and Draco grimaced. "That felt so natural, but it's just..." He said and shook his head before they kissed again but Draco pulled away again.

"Before we can do this, I need to take that charm off you, it just feels like something is missing without it." He said.

"I don't know about this." Harry said nervously.

"Just relax Harry, I'm not going to hurt you if you take it off the baby." He said softly.

"Ok, just locked the door first." Draco cast a locking charm on the door and whistled as Harry stripped down to his boxers, which were the one clothes that would fit if he removed the charm. Harry still blushed and Draco sighed.

Harry inhaled, closed his eyes and muttered the charm to take it off himself.

He felt his stomach grow back, he opened his eyes again and Draco smiled. "You're still gorgeous." He said and reached out to touch Harry's stomach but took his hand back.

"I'm not going to bite if you touch it you know?" Harry said and Draco touched it gently. Harry felt the baby, who had still being doing flip-flops, stop moving. It started again when Draco removed his hand.

He smiled at Harry and they kissed once more, but this time, neither pulled away and they deepened the kiss.

* * *

Harry sighed as he sat in the healer's office, what a weekend! He hadn't got near Draco since he had got back from their 2nd date since Hermione watched him while he was awake and Ron had made it his job to make sure Harry stayed in his bed all night. On top of that, because of an appointment to check up the baby, then having to go home for the rest of the weekend for some reason, Harry was missing the first Hogsmeade visit of the term.

Healer Kuur had just taken some tests and was getting the results when the door opened and in walked a familiar face entered the room.

"What a surprise to see to see you here!" Draco said to Harry with a smirk.

"I should say the same to you." Harry replied teasingly as Draco dropped his clipboard and approached Harry.

"Isn't this Revealing? I think I like it," He said flirtatiously as he looked down the front of the hospital gown they had made Harry change into for some reason.

They kissed and a few minutes later the door opened and Healer Kuur and Lily, who had been talking about dietary needs for Harry, opened the door to find Harry and Draco making out lusciously on the cot/bed thingy.

"Malfoy, put the patient down and get back to work." He said calmly and Draco pulled away from Harry, moved him off his lap, picked up his clipboard and left the office hurriedly, leaving Harry blushing.

"Get dressed Harry, as soon as you've done that you can go." The healer said and closed the door.

After Harry had dressed Lily and him walked into the waiting room where James was waiting for them.

"How's the baby?" James asked Lily.

"Baby's fine, Harry's just a little low on protein. Let's go." Lily said.

"Err, shouldn't we wait for Harry." James said Lily turned round to see Harry talking to the blonde healer again. They both laughed at something one of them said and then they kissed again, Harry putting his arms round his neck and the Healer put his hands on Harry's cheeks.

Lily went up to them and coughed. After they broke apart Lily dragged Harry off. "I'll see you Monday Dray!" He called.

"Try shake off Granger!" The Healer called back.

"Will do!" Harry said and they finally left the room to get to the floo area of St Mungos.

* * *

They were sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch when Lily finally asked about the Healer.

"That was Draco from school." Harry said.

"Oh, how long have you been seeing him?" James asked.

"Almost 3 weeks, since that Monday when he asked me out on the train." Harry replied going red at the cheeks.

"What did he mean shake off Granger?" Lily asked and after he swallowed a piece of steak, Harry spoke ignorantly.

"Hermione, she won't stop following me, seems to think it's 'risking my baby's health for cheap thrills' to go on a date so she hasn't let me out of her sight since our second day back, which is annoying to Draco as well as me."

"What house is he in?" James asked and Harry stared down at his food as he spoke.

"Slytherin, like all the Malfoys." He said, his face expressionless but a smile crept onto his lips as James choked on his butterbeer.

Lily quickly changed the subject. "Has the baby kicked?" She asked and Harry shook his head.

"Not yet, I'm hoping he doesn't start for a while, if he moves this much now, I hate to think of what is going to become of my bladder and ribs for the next 3 months." He said smiling.

"If he's anything as bad as you were, I really feel sorry for you right now, Jack wasn't that bad, but I still don't think my ribs are the same since you mutilated them." Lily said hitting James on the back.

"Maybe this is some sort of payback." Harry said nervously and Lily shrugged.

"Maybe so, maybe not, we'll just have to see when he does start kicking." Lily said and Harry gasped, his hand flying to his midsection.

"I think he just did!" Harry said after Harry felt something like a cricket jumping across his stomach and both Lily and James jumped up and put their hands on his large swollen stomach to feel.

"I can't feel anything." James said disappointedly and Lily removed her hand.

"It isn't strong enough to feel from the outside yet." She said and they moved back to their places.

"This isn't so bad." Harry said as he kicked again.

"Enjoy it while it lasts sweetheart, as the baby gets bigger, it starts to hurt and happens more." Lily said.

"I know, I was so happy when I felt him first move, now I wish he would just keep still!" He said looking irritably at his stomach as the baby shifted sides again.

There was a loud cry from upstairs. Lily got up and left the room before James spoke to Harry.

"Harry, do you realize Lucius Malfoy was a deatheater?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean Draco is one, he is really quite sweet dad, to prove it to you, how about the week we get off at Easter, I bring him here for you to see yourself?" He said and before James could reply, Lily carried in a little boy rubbing his eyes, still tired after his nap. His eyes went wide when he saw Harry.

"Harry!" Jack squealed and Lily put him down.

He quickly ran over to Harry who picked him up. "Hey kiddo! What did I miss while I was at school?" Harry asked.

"Birthday!" Jack replied with another squeal.

"And how old are you now?" Harry said and Jack held up 4 fingers. He let out a gasp.

"Four already!" Jack nodded. "And tell me, have you been a good boy for mum and dad?" He asked and he nodded eagerly again.

Harry went close to his ear and whispered just loud enough for Lily and James to hear. "If you go upstairs to my room and wait for me to finish talking, I'll give you a little present I got for you." He said and put Jack down, he quickly ran out the kitchen as fast as his legs could carry him. It still amazed Lily how, after 4 years of only being home for the Holidays, Harry could get Jack to do anything he asked, a feat James nor her could do. It just made her think even more what a good parent he was going to make.

"So, can he come?" Harry asked James.

"What do you mean? Who come when?" Lily asked.

"He wants to know if this Drake can come for the Easter holidays?" He said and Lily nodded but James seemed annoyed. "Great, an 19-year-old Slytherin healer spending a week here!"

"Number 1: It is Draco. Number 2: He is only a month older than I am and number three: He is a trainee healer, doing it from the last summer so instead of training for 3 years after school, he only will have 1." Harry stated, clear pissed that James didn't like his boyfriend. "Now if you don't mind, Jack is waiting for me." And with some difficultly, managed to get up by himself and left the room.


	11. He wasn't kissing me

About a month and a half later...

Lily and James watched as the train came in, both eager to see their first-born son. Since Hogwarts was having some sort of conference for the teachers, the students had received 3 days off, either at school or to come home. Harry had sent a letter saying he was going to stay, but under the request of Lily and James, he was coming home.

He looked up and came towards them, but something about him was different, besides having the concealing charm on him, his cheeks were hollow and his eyes had lost their spark, a dull green instead of bright emerald as they used to be. He also looked tired, like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Hello Harry!" Lily greeted and Harry smiled softly at his mother.

"Hi mum, dad." He said and they went to the muggle car Lily had convinced James to get a few years back. The drive home was silent and as soon as Harry got home he went upstairs and locked himself in his room.

While Lily ordered the house elves around to make dinner in the kitchen, James sat in the lounge waiting for his friends. He had made up slowly but surely with Sirius and all though things weren't the same, they were getting there and were hoping he could make up with Harry that night; he was still his godfather after all. Peter and Remus were also coming; the first time James had seen either of them in ages. They were then staying for the night and going out into the forest nearby for the full moon.

The fire turned green and Peter was the first one to arrive. He squealed rat-like when he saw James.

"Prongs! How have you been?" He asked.

"Good, how 'bout you Wormtail?" He said and Peter nodded quickly and eagerly. They sat and talked for a while till the fire turned green once more and Sirius appeared.

He turned into Padfoot and leapt on top of James, licking his face and barking. Remus appeared shortly after that, looked tired and pale but a smile still on his face. After they talked, reminisced and joked for a while, Lily came into the room and Sirius stood up.

"Evans! How are you?" He said and she saw as he pulled Lily into a tight hug.

"Sirius Black! Get off of me!" She said as she attempted to push him off. He laughed and let her go.

"Where you going in such a hurry? The kitchen's that way isn't it?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"No, we've moved it upstairs!" She said sarcastically. "Of course it's that way, I'm just getting Harry!" She said and Sirius froze while Lily carried on up the stairs.

"Isn't he supposed to be at Hogwarts?" Peter asked before Sirius could.

"Yes, but the lucky little buggers got time off because of some teacher conference." James said.

They went into the large dining room they used only when they had company, remembering the first time they had walked into it after first year when Mrs and Mrs Potter had so generously taken them all in for the summer (exception of Remus who snuck away on full moons).

"Boy does this bring back memories! Ey moony?" Sirius said and Remus smiled. As they were talking, a few houses elves walked into the room, each holding a silver platter. They put them down on the table and with a bow, they left. Soon after, Lily entered the room closely followed by Harry.

Sirius noted that he looked unhealthier; his hair was messy as ever but seemed to have lost the 'life' in it. He had dark circles under his eyes and (compared to the way Lily had looked in her 7th month of pregnancy both times), didn't seem to be as they say 'glowing'.

"Hey! How are you?" Remus asked and Harry smiled as he sat down.

"Ok." He said and as dinner slowly but surely passed, every one of the adults noticed the change in the boy. When he was small, he had closely resembled Lily in personality, extremely shy and timid.

_!?Flashback!?_

_James shushed his wife as she cried into his shoulder. The loss of their first son had been hard on both of them. Sirius had been babysitting 3-year-old Harry; the last time either had been seen was in Diagon alley right before it was attacked._

_That night when they had got home, James had cried for the first time since his parents died over 5 years ago, having lost his best friend and only child_

_That was over a month ago. Now, both lily and James were sitting at home on a Saturday evening, waiting for Dumbledore to read Sirius's will._

_Dumbledore was supposed to be on his way when an owl came in through the window. James opened it and then after reading it looked up to Lily._

_"Another raid, we need to go, they're short of aurors to help clean up." James said and Lily nodded slowly._

_They left a note for Dumbledore and left the house by apperation. They went to the area the letter said and nearby, saw an old house that looked like it was falling apart, clearly where they were supposed to go._

_They searched the house for what felt like hours until James finally found something. He leaned against a wall to stop himself collapsing from the lack of sleep when he found it collapsing. He picked himself up and looked around._

_There one the floor, were a bunch of pale adults in ragged robes and covered in blood. James quickly seeked out his best friend and found him pale in a corner._

_He shook him and dull grey eyes slowly opened. Hey widened and a grin appeared on his face. James hugged Sirius tightly, like he was hanging on for dear life..._

_!? End Flashback!?_

That had found Harry and a few other small children locked up in a room in the attic, including little Neville Longbottom and Bill Weasley.

Frank and Alice Longbottom had also been found, unfortunately, both had been driven insane by use of the crutacius curse.

Harry and Sirius had both been all right, but Harry's shyness had gone up to a new level.

He gone through muggle primary school with high marks and not many friends due to the fact that it had gotten so bad he barely spoke.

They had taken him to specialists and healers and all had said the same thing: he would grow out of it.

It seemed to get anything but the opposite as he got older and James remembered standing with Lily, watching him get on the train, both worried sick.

They had been delighted to see it had gotten better when he was home for Christmas after he had made friends with a young muggle born girl by the name of Hermione granger and then in about April with Ron Weasley.

By the summer you would barely have recognized the child who had spent years burying himself in books and Qudditch.

As the years had passed he had became more confident and until he had started dating Justin, he clearly resembled James at that age.

"May I please be excused?" He asked and went out the dining room without waiting for an answer.

* * *

"What's wrong with Harry, he seemed quiet tonight." Remus asked as they sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. 

James turned around and looked behind him at the doorway, Lily wasn't there so he leaned in.

"He's pregnant" He said softly and Remus and Peter gasped.

"You're kidding Prongs! How far along?" Remus asked.

"Bout 7 and a half months and a concealing charm." He said and ran a hand through his hair.

There was no noise until Sirius broke the silence. "Congrats Prongs! You got two months then you're a granddaddy!" He said clapping James on the back.

"Thanks Padfoot!" He said, taking all his courage not to say that Sirius was going to be a daddy, not wanting to shock his friends more.

"Do you know whose the father?" Peter asked and James, shooting a glance at nervous looking Sirius out the corner of his eyes, decided to lie.

"He won't tell, we think it's that Slytherin boy Draco he's dating." He said uncomfortably and Remus frowned.

"He's dating a Slytherin? Is that why you're so, well, out of it, tonight?" He said and James shook his head.

"It's cause it's a Malfoy." He said and Remus choked.

"A Potter/Malfoy baby? Isn't that going to be an interesting hybrid?" Peter said as he thumped Remus on the back and James nodded slowly.

"We are going to meet him when he comes here next month for the Easter hols." He said slowly. "God, if he's anything like Lucius, I'll throw myself off a cliff!"

* * *

There was a small knock on the door and Harry looked up from his homework at his desk to see Sirius nervously standing at the door. 

"May I come in?" He asked and Harry shrugged. Sirius walked in and closed the door behind him. Harry pushed himself away from the desk and stood up. As expected, his stomach had greatly increased in size since the last time Sirius had seen him. "So how have you been?" He asked and Harry shrugged again.

"Ok, besides having my ribs molested." He said And Sirius's eyes lit up. Harry rolled his own eyes.

"Yes, everyone finds it amazing until they experience it from the other side themselves." He said and sat down on the bed.

"May I?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded. He put his hand on the almost beach ball-like stomach that held his unborn boy. He felt something gently push on hand.

"Was that..." He trailed off and Harry nodded. "Wow!"

"You can talk to him if you want, maybe if he kicks more he'll wear himself out and I can actually get a goodnight sleep later." He said and Sirius frowned.

"Aren't you still mad at me?"

"Not really, I'm over it." He said and smiled softly at him.

"Well, forgive me or not, I want to play a proper part in this baby's life, even if I can't claim paternity for it, it is, or will be, my first born after all." He said and Harry shrugged once more.

"Course you can, even if you do have to be known as God-grandpa Padfoot. I'm just worried what I'm going to tell him when he starts get curious about who his other father is." Harry said and Sirius smirked.

"There will be plenty of time to think about that. Now tell me, what is this about a certain Slytherin your dad told us?" He said and Harry blushed.

"You mean Draco." He said and Sirius nodded before Harry launched into the story of how he had seen Draco that night in St Mungos and how they had got together that first night back.

* * *

Remus looked outside the window as the full moon got closer. "We have to leave now or we won't get to the forest in time." He said. 

"We can leave, but where's Padfoot? James asked.

"Cheez, he's been upstairs with Harry for about an hour now." He said and James jumped up.

"I'll get him." He said quickly and went upstairs. He quickly got to his son's room and found the door closed. He mentally thought of what he would do to Sirius if anything happened again.

He opened the door and didn't get what he expected. Instead, his friend was lying on his stomach on the bed talking animatedly in conversation to his son's tummy and every now and then stroking it while Harry was leaning back against the headboard silently reading a book.

James coughed and both looked up. "We have to go now Padfoot, or moony won't make it to the clearing". Sirius sat up and hugged Harry then bent down and kissed the swell in the abdomen.

He got up and then went out the room while James looked angrily at his son.

"What?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that!" James said sternly and Harry looked up.

"Don't get so paranoid."

"Why was he kissing you?"

"For your info, he wasn't kissing me, he was kissing the baby goodbye." Harry explained.

"James, Remus says hurry!" Lily said as she came into the room and noticed James glaring at Harry. "Ok, what happened here?" she asked and James ignored her.

"Well the baby is still inside you, in case you didn't notice."

"I'm not stupid! I know it is, but that is missing the point. He was kissing his baby, not me! It's not hard to understand that despite what happened, he still has a right to at least know his own son." Harry said and James sighed and left the room.

Lily walked closer and sat on the side of the bed. She sighed. "7 months already, only two more till you become a dad yourself." She put a hand on his stomach

"Same to you, Grandma." He said jokingly and the baby gave a hard kick in response. They basked in the moment till a squeaky voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Mistress Lily, there has been an accident in the kitchens, we need you urgently." The small house elf said nervously.

"Ok, coming Scrubby." Lily replied and stood up. "This could take quite a while, don't stay up too late and call me if you need anything."

* * *

Harry had just turned the page when he heard a yawn from his door. He looked up and saw his little brother, dressed in pyjamas and still holding a small blanket and rubbing his eyes. "Harry?" he said uncertainly. 

"Hey Jackie!" He said and with a squeal his little brother ran up to him. He climbed onto the bed with some difficulty and hugged Harry round the neck.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as his brother let him go. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I had a bad dream." He said and Harry pulled him close.

"Don't worry little bro, you can sleep here with me tonight." He said and Jack cuddled up to him.

"Harry? I'm not tired anymore."

"Well we can stay up a while longer, how does that sound?"

"Ok." Jack replied and there were a few more minutes of silence.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Why has your tummy gotten fatter?" He asked and Harry smirked and put his hand on his 'fat' tummy.

."It's because the baby in my tummy has gotten bigger." He replied and the smaller boy's hand went on top of his own.

"How much bigger is it going to get before it comes out?"

"A bit bigger, then your going to be an uncle." He said and Jack laughed but as the baby kicked his hand, he jerked away like it had burnt him.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Calm down sweets! He just kicked." Harry said and Jack unsurely replaced his hand.

* * *

Padfoot huffed dog-like as he lay watching Prongs munch on grass. He felt something staring at him and his eyes drifted over to moony who was staring at him, a familiar glint in his eyes.

Padfoot sat up and Moony followed, he tilted his head and Moony did the same. He was now sure what the werewolf wanted and ran off, ready to 'play' with his mate...


	12. Everybody out!

Harry was woken by a prodding on his cheek the following morning; he groggily opened his eyes and saw Jack staring cheerfully at him.

"Morning!" He said chirpily.

"How long have you been awake Harry asked and yawned loudly and Jack shrugged. He snuggled up against Harry. He pulled the blanket up over their heads, trapping the heat inside. They heard the door open and the familiar sound of their mother's footsteps walk into the room.

The giggled and Lily's footsteps stopped. "My, my! Still sleeping? what lazy boys I've raised!" She said and whipped the blankets off the two Potter offspring. "Come on! Time to get up!" And both boys groaned.

Lily suddenly growled launched herself at them, giving both a heart attack and making Jack jump up and run out the room.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

"To get you up, you've got a half hour to get ready then you're going to Mrs Figg's house."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Can I please have my blankets back now?"

"Once you get up. You can have them back." Lily said and received a glare from her heavily pregnant son.

"I can't in case you haven't noticed, I'm too fat to even sit up!" He said and then turned over and burst out crying into his pillow.

Lily realized she had forgotten his pregnancy hormones and dropped the blankets before getting onto the bed beside him and hugged him round the shoulder.

"You're not fat, hon." She said comfortingly.

"I am!" Harry wailed. "I can't even see my feet or get up by myself anymore. I can't sleep cause he's constantly kicking my ribs of bladder and I look like a house" He complained.

"That still doesn't make you fat my baby." She replied rubbing his back. "It just means you're pregnant and this is normal, every kick brings you closer to bringing a little boy into the world. Doesn't that make you excited? Doesn't it make the pain worth it to think it's a human life inside here?" She asked and he nodded slowly and looked down at his stomach before he spread one palm across it.

"I'm excited, its just nerve wracking to think about what I'm going to do when he finally comes. I mean, what if I go into labour in class?"

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure Albus will figure something out " She said placing her hand by her son's and Harry looked up at her.

"Dumbledore knows?" He asked and she nodded.

"Your dad and I went to talk to him last month. Needless to say, he was very curious who the other parent was."

"You didn't tell him, right?" He said nervously.

"Course not! No body has to know if you don't want them to."

"Thanks mum!" He said and hugged his mother.

* * *

Lily slowly opened the bathroom door to find Harry lying in the bath, water up to his neck, his stomach protruding from the water and his hand resting on it. His eyes opened and he smiled at his mother, having never been shy of his body or being naked in front of her.

"So, what did Draco say about coming here next month?" She asked as she started cleaning up the bathroom.

"He said he'd be happy to. Although he was rather nervous." He replied.

"Why would he be nervous?"

"Well, it is that he is Slytherin, and h-" He said but was cut off by a shout.

"Lily! Have you seen where are my robes?" James yelled.

"Behind the door dear!" She shouted back.

"And m—" She cut him off.

"Your shows are under the bed, your belt in hanging over the bed and your wand is under your pillow." She said then huffed and turned to her son. "Honestly, if he doesn't stop shouting he's going to wake Jack again. I just got him to sleep again."

"Figures that he's tired. He was talking non stop and asking questions till about 2 am." Harry said and Lily smiled softly.

"He's just curious, he looks up to you." She said.

"Yeah, I know, it's just tiring cause it takes about a half hour lying still before Baby here will stop kicking and every 15 minutes Jack tosses and turns so..." He trailed off and Lily nodded in understanding. A head popped round the door.

"Lily, where's my tie?" James asked and Lily rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Try up your ass!." She said sarcastically and he came into the room.

"Maybe you can try looking there for me." He said flirtatiously pulling Lily towards him and Harry pulled a face and got up, wrapping a towel round his engorged waist. "What's your rush?" James asked him as Harry gathered his things.

"I get little enough sleep without nightmares of my parents doing it." He said and James and Lily broke apart blushing and Harry put his stuff back down.

"I haven't even got a chance to talk to you properly yet, Harry." James said.

"What is there to talk about?" he said and got on that scale all those months ago that made him realize that there would be a consequence to his night with his Godfather.

"Something wrong?" Lily asked as he frowned then wrote something in a book on the table.

"Nothing, it's just I'm going to have some serious work to do over the summer if I want to get back on the Qudditch team." He said and James looked at the book briefly. It had dates an as far as she could see, from August, it had gone from about60 kgs, a normal weight for someone his age; to march it had gone to110 kg. "Cause I highly doubt it's a 50 kg baby" He said and Lily looked worriedly at him.

"You sure that scale is right? I mean, it's a bit much for 7 months." She said, trying to not offend him. But he didn't look offended, he actually looked amused.

"Maybe for a normal female pregnancy, but when I spoke to that healer he said it's normal for a male's weight gain to be more." He said with a smile on his face.

"James?" Sirius called popping his head round the bathroom door. Harry blushed and pulled the towel tighter round his waist, considering that it barely went round. "Come on Harry! I've seen you naked before." Sirius said and regretted it as Harry turned a deeper red and ran into the shower.

"you know what I meant!" Sirius called walking towards the shower and the door opened slightly. Harry looked out with one eye. "I thought we could forget about that and just go back to how things were before!" Sirius said, feeling James and Lily both looking at him strangely. The door closed and there was a loud yelp.

"Oh holy fucking crap!" Harry cried and Sirius opened the door to find Harry clutching his fingers, the towel falling down.

"What happened?" Remus and Peter called running into the room. Remus in pajamas and Peter with a toothbrush in his mouth.

Harry quickly pulled the towel back up and stood up. "Ok, everybody out! What is this? A goddamn show?" He said and pushed all 5 adults out of his bathroom before Lily could moan about his language.

* * *

Harry walked into the kitchen where they were eating breakfast, not looking up and still clearly blushing.

"You're ready to leave for Mrs. Figg's house, I take it?" James asked.

"Not going to Mrs. Figg, got plans," He said. "Going with Ron to Hermione's house."

"What time will you be back?" James asked and Harry shrugged.

"We're staying over for the night, I'll probably be back late tomorrow." He said picking up a piece of toast.

"When did you plan this?" James asked looking cautiously at his son.

"Ages ago!" He said and before James could say anything else, Ron, who must have flooed in, walked into the kitchen.

"Better not eat too much Ron!" Harry said.

"Yleagh, tlhge nlighgt busg clagn glegt plrettgy rlogh." He replied with his mouth full, none of the adults understanding a word he said, but Harry seemed to cause quickly replied.

"I'm not taking hte knight bus!"

"Then how are we supposed to get to Mione?" Ron asked

"We walk." Harry said and Ron choked on his pumpkin juice

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"You're 7 months pregnant! You can't walk all the way there!"

"Really? Just watch me!" Harry said and picked up his bag, stood up from the table and left the room.

"Please talk some sense into him." Ron pleaded to James who just smirked.

"Well, if you're gonna stop him, I suggest you hurry." Sirius said cheerfully, looking out the kitchen window and seeing Harry walk in the road behind the house. Ron swore, got up and ran after him.


	13. Meet my boyfriend

Another month later...

"There they are! Let's go?" Harry said and Draco looked over to the couple standing on the platform, a woman with red hair and a man identical to Harry except older.

"Well, here I go!" Draco thought and sauntered over, Harry gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, as they got closer. He looked up and smiled back at him.

After what seemed like hours, they finally reached Lily and James.

"Hi. I'm Lily." She said and held out her hand

"Harry! You never told me you had a sister!" Draco said putting on his charm and Harry rolled his eyes and smirked. Draco ignored this and got down on one knee, took Lily's hand and kissed it, making her blush and giggle and at the same time.

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking, why after 6 and a half years did you finally hook up?" James asked over dinner and Draco smiled.

"Well, it would have been sooner had your son not always been sticking up for and hanging around Weasel and Granger." He replied, glancing over to Harry.

"At least I have friends." Harry retorted.

"I do have friends!"

"No, you have minions."

"Yea, you'll also have if we could tell." Draco said and Harry shook his head.

"I'm in no position to be hexed by angry Slytherins right now."

"Ha! You know that if they hexed you I'd make sure they wouldn't live to tell the story."

"That still won't stop it harming the baby will it?"

"How much could one hex hurt?"

"It could be born blind if I was hit by a stupefy curse right now." He said and Draco paled.

"You're right, I think we should wait till after it's born." He said and Harry smirked again.

"I knew you would see it my way. May I please be excused as I have just had another attack on my bladder?" Harry said and James nodded. Harry stood up and left the room.

"You can go if you want Draco." Lily said, seeing Draco just sitting there. He quickly nodded and left as well.

* * *

"You alright in there? Can I come in?" Draco asked as he knocked softly on the door of Harry's bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Come in." Harry said in a muffled voice and Draco went into the room. Harry wasn't there. Draco looked in the bathroom and saw Harry leaning over the toilet, his hand rubbing his stomach. He looked up before he turned back and threw up again.

He flushed the toilet and stood up before starting to brush his teeth to get rid of the vomit taste.

After he was satisfied he turned to Draco and smiled weakly. "I know a way to cheer you up." Draco said and led him back to the bedroom.

He removed the robes Harry had on. Harry felt warm hands massage his aching back erotically. He moaned and Draco smirked.

The hands stopped after a few minutes and Harry turned around, now aroused with added hormones.

He pounced on Draco like a cat before working to satisfy the 'problem' that the massage had created.

* * *

Sirius went up the stairs towards his godson's room. He was home for an entire week and Sirius was determined to make the most of it, having spent a lot of the last time Harry was home talking to his unborn child and bonding with his godson.

He expected to see the 8th month pregnant boy sitting reading or something as he opened the door. Never did he expect to see him lying naked under the covers with a handsome blonde boy attached to his lips. But that's exactly what he found.

Both teens broke apart as there was a loud thump. They looked down to find Sirius out cold in the doorway.

* * *

"Sorry about what you saw with Draco and me the other day." Harry said to Sirius as they walked down the corridor of St Mungos. Draco had left the previous day and now Harry had 'volunteered' Sirius to take him to St Mungos for the check up on the baby.

"It's alright. It's just a little disturbing to think about it." Sirius shuddered and Harry shrugged.

"Maybe for you." Harry smirked as they walked into waiting room and the doctor beckoned Harry into the examining room. Sirius thought about what Harry had said as he sat down waiting. He had found it slightly disturbing but for some reason, he found himself insanely jealous, wishing he were in Draco's place. But he shook it off; he had Remus, why should he be jealous.

"_Because if you weren't an idiot, it could have still been you" _

His musings were shaken as a nurse called him. He looked up; it had been a half hour already. She led him into the room where Harry lay in a hospital gown on the examining table, lights and lines coming from his stomach where it as quite clear he was harbouring a baby.

"Come here!" He called and Sirius walked over and gasped. The lines had formed a picture. "That's it." Harry said pointing to the fuzzy part of the lights. Sirius squinted and then saw it.

"That, that's the baby?" He stuttered nervously and Harry nodded. Sirius put his finger on Harry's abdomen and traced gentle circles on it. The baby squirmed under his hand and they saw the picture move.

"Wow!" He said softly and Harry smiled. "I'm gonna be a daddy." He stated softly then suddenly jumped up. Harry frowned.

"Did the doctor say you could go?" He asked and Harry nodded. "Get dressed quickly, we have places to go." He said and left the room before Harry could even ask which places.

As Harry walked out the room, he saw Sirius holding something. He went over and Sirius looked up. Harry saw more clearly now it was a stuffed animal doll.

"Here, I got it for the baby." He said and Harry took it. "And to congratulate you on your impending 'motherhood'."

"Thanks. I'm sure he'll appreciate it, now where are we going?" Harry asked and Sirius just smirked and dragged him by the hand out the waiting room.

* * *

Lily and James were just starting to get worried that evening when the door opened and in walked Harry and Sirius, there arms loaded with bags and packages.

They went upstairs and dumped them down on the floor of the room that was to be the baby's before sorting through all the purchases of blankets, baby clothes, a large crib that Sirius was to try and assemble.

Anyone who looked into that room that evening, even the coldest of hearts, would have melted at the sight of the adorable black dog lying next to a sleeping boy with his hand on the dog's paw, both with excited grins on there faces...

The following morning...

An owl hooted and flew into the Potter kitchen and landed by Harry, who took the newspaper and paid the owl. He looked over the paper, horrified before sighing.

"Well, it took them long enough to figure out, didn't it?" He said.

"Figure what out?" James asked and Harry handed him the paper.

_**Is the boy who lived expecting?**_

_Over the past few months, the daily prophet has come to believe that Harry Potter, saviour to the wizarding world, is pregnant. While this may sound like something out of the quibbler, the only evidence we do not have is confession from Mr Potter himself._

_The 16 year old, according to fellow Gryffindors, has been displaying the symptoms of a pregnant woman since he returned for his 6th year at Hogwarts. _

" _Increased appetite, morning sickness, Mood swings, the works!" Commentedtwo 6th year Gryffindors who chose to remain anonymous. And to add to rumours, the boy quit the Qudditch team after Christmas for an unknown reason._

_More fuel to the fire is that last month, he was spotted with long term friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley (both 16), going into muggle stores and all three were seen cooing over baby clothes and just yesterday, was also seen with godfather, Sirius Black (34) both, leaving St Mungos excitedly before going around diagon alley and buy all sorts baby items, ranging from clothes, to toys to even a crib. _

_The boy was unavailable for comment but the question this reporter and probably many others want to ask is if perhaps Mr Putter did more than party with his friends this Summer?_

_By Rita Skeeter._

"Gryffindor 6th years? which one was that?" Lily asked as she finished reading over James's shoulder.

"Pavarti and Lavender, they would have cause they're still pissed at me for yelling at them on the train." He said.

"Why'd you yell?" James asked.

"They came into the compartment busy talking and then made a big fuss over nothing."

"You know you can't let hormones get the better of you, pregnant or not." Lily reprimanded.

"I didn't even know, I was only 3 a few weeks at the time." He said and they now understood. "Anyway, now they know that they're gonna get it, they think they can get away with things like that."

"What are you going to do?" Lily asked.

"It depends, do you know how to send a howler?" Harry asked with an evil grin on his face...


	14. False starts

"Happy birthday Lils!" James said as they sat in the lounge on a warm morning in early May. He kissed her cheek and she giggled and wrapped her arms round his neck. He put his hand round her waist and pulled her close. The fire turned green and, landing on his butt, out came Harry, 9 months pregnant, extremely round and due three days ago.

Lily squealed and let go of James (much to his annoyance) before going to help her son up.

He hugged her and gave her the small present in his hands. "Happy birthday mum." He said and Lily squealed again. She opened it and was over the moon by the beautiful silver locket engraved with Lillie's on.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much." She said and he tiredly flopped down into an armchair.

"You alright? Any signs of labour?" James asked hopefully and Harry shook his head.

"Just my back is killing me." He replied." Unfortunately I don't think he's going to share his birthday with his Grandma!" He said disappointedly.

"I'm sure it'll be soon." Lily said and out the kitchen, walked a big black dog wearing a party hat.

The dog looked at Harry and ran over before jumping up next to him on the armchair and licking his face happily.

"Hey Sirius." He said and the dog transformed back into Sirius. Sirius looked excitedly at his godson.

"Is it today? Is today the day I become a daddy." He said eagerly and Harry shook his head, Sirius looked disappointed.

"Hey! Don't give me that, take it out with him." Harry said poking his belly and Sirius went close to it and started talking like a parent would scold a child.

Lily and James watched the conversation in amusement, both amused and glad to see Sirius happily accept his impending parenthood.

"Can we show him Prongs?" Sirius then asked excitedly and James nodded with a smile on his face.

"Show me what?" Harry asked and Sirius jumped up and pulled him off the couch.

"Come on, you'll see." James said and Harry waddled up to him while Sirius sniggered.

As the 2 walked and Harry waddled along the passageway and up the stairs Sirius kept laughing behind his hand.

"What do you find so funny?" Harry asked bitterly.

"Nothing." Sirius said quickly and James opened the door to one of the rooms. Harry gasped as looked round the room. It was painted light blue and the crib Sirius and him had bought was set up in the middle of the room and covered with all sorts of soft toys inside it. In the corner of the room was a toy chest and on the wall was a shelf already with a few baby books on it.

"It's, it's, it's beautiful!" He said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sirius did a lot of it, I just helped with the painting." James said and Harry looked up at Sirius in shock. James smirked and quickly left the room.

"You'd do this all?' Harry said and Sirius nodded slowly.

"Course I would." Sirius said and Harry hugged him the best he could at his size, the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done."

"You don't need to thank me, I'm just making up for getting you in this state," he said surveying his large godson.

"It wasn't only you, I shouldn't have given in like that so easily anyway." Harry said shaking his head.

"But you were upset over Justin and being left behind, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

"It's too late to change the past, all we've got to do now, is look forward to the future." Harry smiled and Sirius hugged him again before getting excited and showing him round the room and all the things he had done to make it perfect for the baby.

It was as he was showing him a the crib, Harry felt a pain. He ignored the first one but on the second he held onto his stomach. Sirius looked worriedly at him then understanding hit him.

"Hold on Harry." He said then rushed downstairs to find Lily and James snogging on the couch. He coughed and they looked up. Before he could say anything, something hit his head then landed on the floor next to him with a squeak.

He looked where it had come from. "Some help you are!" Harry yelled sounding pained and angry before Sirius was hit by another teddy.

"I'm coming, just don't pull the room apart!" Sirius yelled and Lily and James both got up and followed Sirius up the stairs.

They found Harry leaning against the wall, not looking happy. Sirius came close to try and help.

**WHAP!**

He received a whack upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked and received another whack.

"It's cause this is your fault. If you hadn't been there that night, we wouldn't be here." He said and just for good measure, gave Sirius another slap.

* * *

"Well, your body has changed and you're about 2 centimetres dilated." The healer said and replaced the sheet back on Harry's legs. "That was what they call pre-labour, or Braxton hicks contractions, it's like the body's way or preparing for the real thing." He said and Harry nodded, Lily and James at either side of him and Sirius just hovering around.

"So it'll be soon?" He said.

"Yes, pretty soon, could be a few hours, 2 days, the maximum is about a week longer." He replied and Harry nodded again.


	15. Potions and labour

Five days later...

Harry blinked and slowly opened his eyes, looking out at the small gap in his bed hangings.

He felt the same the same twinge in his belly and pain in his back as the night before, except this time it was a little bit stronger. He got up and put it off as a normal part of pregnancy as he put the concealing charm on himself and got dressed.

The pain slowly worsened and it was potions class when Harry finally realized something was wrong.

He hung onto the desk as Snape drawled on and Hermione looked at him worriedly. He just smiled and she turned around and carried on making the potion.

He stood up as the pain lessened slightly and was just putting in his crushed dung beetles when he felt a sharper pain and something wet between his legs and soaking his robes. He looked down and saw water gushing out onto the floor.

He just stood looking in shock for a few moments till Hermione came over to him again.

"Why's the floor wet?" She asked and Harry closed his eyes in pain.

"I think my water just broke." He said and she gasped softly.

"Now, What would you put in if you wanted to reverse the effects of the potion?" Snape asked and Hermione's hand shot up into the air, not to answer, but to try and get Harry out the class.

"Anyone?" He asked ignoring it as she waved it frantically.

Harry looked up and saw Draco looking worriedly at him.

'What's wrong?' He mouthed at him and Harry gripped his concealed stomach in reply.

Draco paled; forsaking all the secrecy they had kept so well, he raised his hand.

"Yes Draco?" Snape asked.

"I think Harry's in labour sir." He said and there were whispers all around the dungeon. Draco had no time to be embarrassed and quickly jumped over the desk and helped his lover up.

Hermione took his other arm while Ron stood dumbfounded with the rest of the class

"Granger, go send Hedwig to his parents, tell them to meet us at St mungos, quickly!" Draco said and Hermione ran off

"Come on Harry, let's go, it'll be alright." Draco said reassuringly as he helped Harry into the fireplace.

"St mungos!" He shouted and both disappeared.

* * *

After sending the letter, Hermione quickly flooed to St Mungos and found Draco arguing with the Matron. She frowned and went up to them. "I'm sorry sir, you said yourself you aren't the father or a family member, you can't come in!" She said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked and the matron turned to her.

"Yes dear."

"Don't even try Granger!" Draco snapped.

"Hush you! Now what is it young lady?" She asked.

"My friend just went in and I know I'm not family but could I please go see him just until his parents get here? I already owled them." She asked and the woman looked sceptical.

"You've got a Hogwarts uniform on, don't you have an afternoon lesson?" She asked and Hermione nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry but you can't, you can see him later after the baby is born." She said and Hermione sighed and dragged a protesting Draco away.

6 hours later...

By the time the aurours got back to headquarters from the raid, it was already dark. James was just thinking of going home, getting into a nice long hot bath and maybe coaxing Lily to join him when he looked up to find a snowy white owl sitting on the secretary's desk: Hedwig.

As soon as she spotted him she flew over in a panic and started urging James to take the letter. "What is it?" Lily asked coming up next to him and he opened it.

"Oh shit!" He whispered as he read over the quickly written scrawl:

_Mr and Mrs Potter._

_Harry gone into labour. Come to St Mungos. A.S.A.P_

_Hermione._

"How long ago did this come?" He asked the lady and she looked up.

"Oh, bout 7 hours ago, why?" She asked and it took all of James's patience not to strangle her.

"Hey Prongs. Wait up!" Sirius said as James and Lily both prepared to apperate.

"Can't Sirius!" James said and stuffed the letter into Sirius's hands before disappearing.

Sirius read the letter and felt a thrill inside him. He apperated home and lay on the bed daydreaming. He got up and went to take a shower, but as he stood with the warm water running down his back, he felt guilty. Here he was enjoying himself while somewhere in St Mungos Harry was (most probably painfully) giving birth to his son. He quickly got out and dressed and apperated to St Mungos.

* * *

"Where are they?" Harry asked the young beautiful nurse as she wiped his forehead.

"I'm not sure." She said and left to get some ice chips for him.

At that moment, both Lily and James hurried into the room looking worried sick.

"I'm sorry we took so long baby, we only got the letter now." Lily said apologetically and as the contraction passed, Harry slumped back down on the bed.

"I don't want to have a baby anymore." He said, looking pleadingly at his mother while his father took his hand.

"It's a little bit too late for that." James said and Harry didn't reply as another contraction racked through his body. He squeezed James's hand and James was sure the bones had cracked.

"Don't worry, it will soon be over. How far dilated is he?" Lily asked the Matron who had just entered the room.

She bent down to check again and looked up. "2 and a half centimetres." She said and Harry growled.

"You're telling me I've been doing this for 8 hours only to half a centimetre!" He said through gritted teeth and she looked at him sympathetically.

"Actually, the tests show you were in a mild labour since about yesterday evening." She said and then left the room after Harry screamedthrew an IVC sack at her head.

"Is there anything I can get you honey?" Lily asked soothingly and Harry shook his head.

"I'll be back in a minute, ok?" James said and Harry nodded and bit his lip.

* * *

"Are you sure it will be alright?" Lily asked and her husband nodded.

"He'll be fine, just rest a few minutes, we've had a long day." James said as they sat in one of the rooms that were made for visitors who had to stay overnight to see a loved one (a rare occasion).

"Ok, if you're sure." Lily said and lay down on the bed, James next to her. He wrapped his arms round her waist and both fell asleep immediately.

* * *

As Sirius entered the corridor where he had been directed he heard screaming. He went closer and saw his godson was the source of the noise. He hurried over and Harry stopped and looked at him, his eyes filled with pain, sweat soaking his brow, tears running down his cheeks.

"Why are you here alone? Where are your parents?" He asked and Harry choked back a sob.

"They said they would be back in a minute, that was a half hour ago." He said.

"I'll go get them." He said and went to leave but Harry took his hand.

"Please stay." Harry pleaded and Sirius sat down next his bed and stroked his hand.

"It hurts so badly Sirius," He said agonizingly. He could almost feel the pain as Harry spoke.

"I know babes, I know, but try not to focus on the pain, what do you want to talk about? How about names? What are you going to call this little one?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I have a few in mind, but I want to see him first." Harry said and Sirius nodded.

"What are they?" He asked and after a contraction had passed, he told Sirius the 5 boys' names.

"Those are nice names." He said and Harry smiled for the first time in about 9 hours.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah." Sirius replied and a nurse finally dared to come back into the room. She checked Harry and then without saying anything left.

"What do you think that was about?" He asked and Sirius shrugged and looked under the sheet over Harry's lower half.

"Urggh!" He said as he looked down at the small opening that was forming and the big bloodied mess.

"What does it look like?" He asked and Sirius shuddered.

"You don't want to know!" He said.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I don't." He said and another nurse entered the room and checked him.

"How far?" Harry asked.

"5 centimetres, you're moving." She said and left the room.

"You're getting closer." Sirius said, "it won't be long till it's over." He said and to both of their surprise, he kissed Harry's forehead.

Both blushed and neither really had time to hold up a conversation as the contractions started getting closer together and stronger.

As many as contractions as their were, it still took about another 2 or 3 hours before the midwife finally said Harry was ready to move to the delivery room.

Sirius followed and as soon as he could, took Harry's hand again.

"Just get it out, please?" Harry begged and the healer finally entered.

"Hello Mr Potter, I thought I'd be seeing you soon." He said and Harry glared at him.

"Shut up and get this baby out of me!" Harry snapped and as the healer just smiled, Sirius was sure he had a death wish.

"On the next contraction, push, ok?" He said and Harry nodded.

The contraction hit and Sirius urged him on as he screamed for dear life.

"I can't do this!" He sobbed after a half hour of pushing.

"Just a few more big pushes and it will all be over." Sirius reassured him and Harry pushed with all he had left, feeling like he was being turned inside out.

"I see the head." The healer yelled and Sirius looked down and saw something coming out of the area in between Harry's legs.

"Almost over," Sirius said and As Harry pushed again, a loud cry filled the air

"The head is out. Merlin, crying when he's not even born yet. Just one more for the shoulders." The healer said and after one more long hard push the healer held up a screaming little boy with a few locks of sticky up black hair and his small face scrunched up.

They cut the cord and wrapped him in a blanket before handing him to Harry. He exhaustedly looked at his small son who now stopped crying and stared at him.

"He's so beautiful." Harry said softly and the midwife took the baby away to clean him up.

"Just like you." Sirius said and as looked down, Harry looked up and they kissed on the lips deeply.

"I've been wanting to do that for months." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Me too." Sirius replied and they kissed again and deepened it until they had to break apart so the staff could take Harry back to a room.


	16. Crosby Sirius Potter

Harry, exhausted from over 24 hours of labour, fell asleep as soon as they put him into the bed. Sirius just watched him sleep until the door opened again and a nurse came in.

"Excuse me?" He asked and she looked up. "Where could I find my son, they just went to clean him up." He said.

"Follow me." She said and he got up and followed her down a passageway to a pair of double doors.

"You go that way and show me which one is yours." She said pointing towards the window.

He went outside and watched as she went inside the room, there was a whole bunch of little cots and incubators. He looked at them and immediately recognized the adorable newborn right near the back. She picked him up and walked out the room before she showed Sirius how to hold him and handed him his son. He stared at him in amazement, the infant having already captured his heart.

* * *

James opened his eyes slowly and looked at the time. He jumped up it was already the early hours of the morning. Lily surprisingly didn't wake up and James rushed out the room to the ward where Harry had been before.He panicked when he wasn't there and ran to the reception where he pushed through the line and the irritable witch told him which ward he had gone to. He rushed though the doors. 

There was Sirius, sitting next a bed holding a small bundle of blue blankets. James approached and he looked up and smiled.

"Hey Prongs." He whispered and James looked round at his grandson. The little baby was sleeping soundly in Sirius's arms, his face looked exactly like Harry's, porcelain skin and full lips like all the Potters had, but with the exception of his nose slightly upturned in an aristocratic way he had inherited from the Blacks.

"And didn't Remus and I warn you to stop doing that your hair from 3rd year!" Sirius said and moved the blanket off the small head to show messy black locks. "It's even been passed down to your grandchild." He said and James laughed. The small baby squirmed and then his tiny eyes fluttered open.

If James had any doubt the Sirius was really the father, it would have disappeared as the baby looked curiously around with wide grey eyes evidently like Sirius's.

"What's his name?" James asked and Sirius shrugged.

"Not sure. Harry fell asleep after they brought him in here." He said looking over to the sleeping 16 year old. " He was trying to be brave but it must have been too painful cause he was pleading and crying."

"Yeah, considering how bad it was for Lily, and she was 17 when she had him." James shuddered. The baby started to fall asleep again and Sirius put him back in the little cot near the bed. "Do you think I should wake Lily?" James said and Sirius shook her head.

"Let her sleep a little bit, but while I remember, where the hell is Jack?" Sirius said and James paled.

"Oh god, he's still at Mrs Figg's house!" He said and appearted away.

Sirius looked over at Harry and he started to stir. He opened his eyes and smiled at Sirius.

"Hey!" Sirius said and the younger boy sat up and planted a kiss on the older man's lips. "So we're serious about this now?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"If you won't cheat on me again, for sure."

"Well, it may take sometime to break it off with Remus, boy, he's going to be upset or pissed, don't know which one…"

"Same with Draco."

"And a condition for you, please don't go telling your parents this time, your dad nearly killed me!"

"You deserved it!"

"True! So, are you ready to see your son now?" Sirius asked and got the baby from the cot.

He handed him to Harry and the baby woke again with a loud yawn. "Not my son, our son." Harry corrected.

"Ok, so what are we naming our son?" Sirius asked.

"Well, considering the other names, I think this one's a Crosby." Harry said.

"Crosby, umm, what middle name?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius after his father of course!" Harry said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Crosby Sirius Potter, what do you think little one?" Sirius asked and the baby gurgled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Harry giggled.

"You know, he looks a lot better outside." Sirius said and Harry rolled his eyes.

Sirius yawned. "I think it's about time someone went home and got some sleep!" Harry said and Sirius kissed his cheek and then Crosby before apperating away.

After a few moments of examining each other, the doors opening and someone peeping in, distracted Harry's attention and the baby's.

Lily, content that she had the right ward, hurried into the room. She started babbling apologies to him and he just smiled.

"Are you going to look at your grandson sometime today?" He said and she quickly shut up and came next her son.

He handed him to her and stretched himself out. "He's so adorable!" She cooed but Harry wasn't paying attention to that.

"Hey, I can finally see my feet again for real, are they really that swollen? No wonder my shoes didn't fit." He said wiggling his toes and Lily shook her head. A loud wail filled the air and both looked to the baby in Lily's arms.

"Is he alright?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes, he's going to be fine. Maybe he just wet his nappy." Lily said and showed Harry how to check it. "No? Maybe he's hungry." She said.

"But there's no bottle or anything!" Harry said over the wailing.

"It's a newborn baby, it doesn't need a bottle, just it's mother." She said and Harry got what she was saying.

"Oh no! I can't how am I supposed to breastfeed, I haven't got any breasts!" Lily shook her head.

"We'll see, just open the gown!" She said and Harry took the hospital gown off his top half. His nipples that had once been light and small were now darker and very swollen.

"Ack!" He said as he saw his 'assets'. Lily gave him the baby and showed him how to hold him properly. As he held him close to his nipple his mouth closed round it and he started to suck.

"This is so weird!" He said and Lily didn't reply but only gave him an I-told-you-so-smile. He finally let go after a few minutes, the milk dribbling down his chin. Harry burped him the way Lily had shown him all those year ago with Jack and handed him to Lily as he pulled the gown back up.

"What are you going to call him?" Lily asked and wiped his mouth with a tissue.

"Crosby Sirius Potter." He proudly said and Lily rocked the newborn gently till he fell back asleep. Harry lay back down and cuddled up under the blankets before asking. "Where's dad?" And on cue James apperated into the room holding Jack.

"Sorry, you missed it, we just got him back to sleep!" Harry said and Jack, finally recognizing his brother, tried to get to him. James put him down and he rushed over the bed. James then put him on the bed and what you could almost say 'attacked' Harry by pouncing on him. Harry let out a squeak of pain, still sore from giving birth 2-3 hours ago.

"Be gentle!" James said and Jack calmed down but squealed. Harry tried to shush him but it was too late and a loud wail echoed in the room again. Lily handed Crosby to Harry who rocked him and eventually got him to calm down.

Jack was about to talk but Lily shushed him and he stopped. Harry held Crosby in his arms low enough for Jack to see. He surveyed his nephew who was still looking at his new surroundings.

"Now Harry, we need to discuss what we're going to do with this little one when you go back to school." James said and Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, whatever's best for him." Harry said and Crosby, scared by all the attention and getting and irritable from being woken up repeatedly, cuddled closer to Harry. "Can we discuss it later? I'm still tired."

"We'll be back immediately after work this evening, ok? Just think about what you want to do." Lily said and stood up, taking a reluctant Jack away and apperating away closely followed by James.

* * *

Miru Ami:Sorry, no idea what else to name him! Binks isn't exactly, fitting, for him. 


	17. Oh dear sweet mercy!

"Tired Sirius? Were you are James out again late last night?" Remus asked and Sirius, finishing his loud yawn, shook his head. They were sitting outside a little muggle café while they were supposed to be on duty in one of the quietest areas.

"Nope, Prongs was happily sleeping while I had to help his poor screaming son through labour." He said shooting a glance at James who grinned.

"Is Harry alright?" Remus asked worriedly and Peter looked excited and anxious.

"Yeah, he was alright this morning." James said.

"You owe me big Prongs." Sirius said leaning back on the two legs of his chair. "This is the third time I've almost got killed by your family in birthing, twice by Lily, nowonce by Harry."

"I still can't believe someone can almost miss the birth of their first son, then still miss the second. Then be asleep for the delivery of your first grandchild." Remus said shaking his head.

"You're getting your payment Padfoot. Poorboy is going to suffer for the rest of his life with 'Sirius' as his middle name." James replied.

Remus looked at his watch. "Our shift should be over soon, how bout Prongs takes us to see the new mother?" The rest all agreed with nods and murmurs.

* * *

The four marauders walked down the white maternity corridor, eager to see the newborn. They went into the room and they saw Harry was holding a baby. He looked up. 

"Hey! My first real visitors all day." He smiled and before any of them could blink, Sirius was at Harry's side, holding the baby and cooing over him.

"Calm down Sirius, he's not going to disappear!" Remus said.

"I can't help it! He's so cute!" Sirius said and the baby giggled.

"So, what was it like?" Peter asked eagerly. "You know, actually having a baby?"

"Why, are you considering wormtail?" Sirius asked and Peter blushed as the 4 others laughed.

"No Sirius, but I thought it might be useful for you and Moony to know sometime." He replied and Sirius and Remus both turned pink.

The door burst open and Hermione burst into the room. She looked around disappointedly.

"The least you can do is smile and pretend you are happy for me." Harry said as she came over to them.

Suddenly she hugged Harry very tightly. "Of course I'm happy for you! I'm just disappointed I missed the birth!" She said still squeezing him.

"Ouch, Mione, can't breathe." Harry managed to say and Hermione, letting him go, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, we had better go, else Mcollagen will have our heads." Remus said looking at his watch and Sirius gave Harry back Crosby before the 4 marauders apperated away.

"So, what's his name?" Hermione asked and Harry handed her him.

"I wasn't sure what to call him, but after he was born I decided on Crosby." He said and Hermione smiled.

"Good choice, so tell me what exactly happened." She said and Harry launched into the story of what happened after she had left, leaving out the kiss.

After work Lily and James quickly went home, had a shower, a sleep and then apperated over to the hospital again.

They were just about to go into the room when the healer walked out. "Ah! Mr and Mrs Potter, good to see you. Harry's busy with a visitor but I need to talk to you in my office please." He said and they followed him. Lily gave James a questioning look and he shrugged.

They entered the small room and the healer closed the door behind them before signalling them to sit down.

"Can I offer you anything, tea? Coffee?" He asked and they declined. "Well, I take you're in a hurry to see your son, so I won't stall you long. Your grandson thankfully is ok, but your son, I'm not so sure." He said and Lily and James both paled.

"What is it?" Lily managed to ask.

"It's not life threatening, well, it might be someday. You see, there were, complications in the labour we found last night. Something we rarely see in cases of male pregnancy." He said and took a deep breath.

"The male body is not designed for gestation, never mind the birthing, and sometimes the strain of it can cause the body to go into desperate measures, doing anything and everything it can to make itself as normal as possible, sometimes in the early months, it can go as far as detaching the baby from the body, suffocating and killing the child.

This did not happen but almost did somewhere round the 4th month, I'm guessing when you first came in here. The reason he didn't lose it was because of a hormone from the child's body miraculously stopped it. The problem now is that this may cause problems if he wants more children." He said.

"So basically, he'ssterile now?" James said and the doctor shook his head.

"No Mr Potter, if he wants he can still have children, it's just risky, see, the hormone that stopped the baby being detached wastestosterone. I just have to warn you, another male child and he'll survive it. But a female, and him and that child are both as good as dead." He said somewhat sorrowfully. "But anyway other than that, his breathing should become normal once his internal organs shift back into place and he should change back to male reproductive organs soon." He said and stood up to let them out.

"Do you think we should tell him?" lily said and James shook his head,

"Better not, it'll scare the life out of him, it already scared me." James said, shuddering.

* * *

"You're bluffing!" Lily and James heard Hermione say. 

"I'm not, honest, I'll bet you a sickle it's true."

"I believe you, just how the hell did you manage to get into such a position." Hermione argued with an avid but shocked expression on her face.

"To be completely honest, it's nine months on and I sill can't figure it out my self." Harry said, shaking his head.

It was then that Hermione noticed Lily and James. "Hello Mrs Potter, Mr Potter, long time, no see." She said and Lily and James smiled back.

"Do you want to know the rumours that are going round or do you want to hear them yourself or from the rest of the school?" Hermione asked and Harry shrugged.

"There were rumours going on that it's Draco's child last night."

"That's to be expected when you go around helping your 'worst-enemy'."

"That Justin raped you over the summer and that it's his." Hermione said and Harry stopped her.

"Hold on! If they're all like that, I don't wanna know anymore." He said and Hermione nodded.

Sirius, hoping to come in peace to see his godson, came into the room and sat down.

"I'll prove I'm not lying!" Harry said and handed Crosby to Sirius. Hermione looked up at Sirius, then at Crosby, then at Sirius again and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my god!" She said softly, as if trying to take the all the information in. "Oh dear sweet mercy!" She said and Harry took a glass of water from next to his bed and splashed her with it. "Thanks, I needed that." She said and immediately took him from Sirius and he let out an unpleasant whimper.

"Sorry, I think he's a bit grouchy because of the constant interruptions and unpleasantness this morning." Harry said, as Crosby opened his eyes, clearly not happy with all the attention.

"What unpleasantness?"

"Well, would you be happy if you were in a nice squishy waterbed for nine and a half months then suddenly you get pushed out and attacked by the media when you're a few hours old?" He said and Hermione gasped.

"In here?"

"No, out in the nursery this morning, the photographers all burst in, started taking pictures till the nurses could get them out, by the time that happened, every child in that room were screaming their heads off." He said. "Took bout an hour to get all of them calm and asleep again."

"I had better go, Mcgonagall said I had 3 hours and I've been here for at least 6." Hermione said and hastily went out the room.

* * *

This chapter may not seem important, but somewhere in here it will be in the sequels. 

Next chapter is unseen so more reviews means sooner post.

REVIEW!


	18. 6 weeks

Sirius watched, smiled and waved as Lily and James drove away from the house into the sunset. As they disappeared, he went back inside. It had been a few weeks since they had brought Crosby home from the hospital and Sirius had gotten back into his old routine: lounging round the Potter house a lot of the time.

But this was the first time he had been left alone with just Harry, well, Crosby was there, but he's a baby, so he doesn't count.

He went into the lounge and saw Harry sitting on one of the couches, looking into the fire. He was holding Crosby, who was gurgling quietly in his arms, something they had learnt he did when he was contented, already earning him the nickname, puffskein. Harry was humming a soft tune peacefully and rocking him slowly, making his eyelids start to droop.

Sirius watched as Crosby fell asleep with no fuss or protest at all. Harry stood up and carried him upstairs, Sirius following. He put him in the crib and they watched him for a moment before leaving the room. Sirius put his arms round Harry who kissed him passionately and softly on the lips.

"You know what today is?" He asked and Sirius shook his head. "6 weeks." He whispered into Sirius's ear and gave it an erotic lick.

"You sure you want to?" Sirius said back and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said and kissed Sirius. He wrapped his arms round his neck and Sirius picked him up and carried him to his room.

"Let me be in charge today." Harry said and Sirius nodded and Harry kissed his neck and started fumbling with the buttons of Sirius's shirt.

Together the two made passionate, sweet love before they lay next to each other in the bed, Sirius's arms wrapped around Harry.

"Love you Sir."

"Love you too Har." Sirius replied, this time, having no trouble at all saying those words.

--

"Sirius. Sirius." A voice called softly and Sirius opened his eyes. He squinted and saw red and green. Immediately, he jumped up, terrified he had fallen asleep in Harry's bed. "Calm down Sirius." Lily said and he looked round, his vision clearing up to show he was on the couch in the Potter's living room.

"Oh, ok." He said and lay back down. Lily smiled at him. "You can go home." She said and he turned around to face the other way. "Or you can stay here, I take it that's what you are doing?" She said and he grunted in response.

Lily got up from the edge of the couch and went upstairs. She checked on Jack (who was happily dozing after James had just got him back from Remus) andCrosby and was about to go into James and her room when she stopped by the nearest door.

She opened it and went inside, looking over the sleeping form of her oldest son, he was shirtless but covered by the blanket from the waist down and his one arm was resting near his head while the other hung over the edge of the bed. She touched his cheek and he shivered, his breathing stopping for a second before resuming normally again. She took her hand from his cheek and put it in his hand. His uneasiness stopped and she held his hand in hers.

His eyes opened slightly and he smiled at her before closing them, though it was apparent that he was still half-awake. "Did you have fun with Sirius?" She asked and he nodded. "Good night my baby, I love you." She said and stood up to go but Harry squeezed her hand slightly.

"Love you too, mum." He said and she looked to see his eyes closed but a grin on his face. She kissed his forehead and left the room. If she had stayed longer, she might have found out that her son was naked under those covers, and had she asked what fun he had had with Sirius, maybe Harry would have been drowsy enough to tell her. And had it not been so dark, she would have seen the pair of boxers much too big to be her son's, lying at the foot of the bed…

If Lily had seen all of these things, maybe she would have been able to been able to the events that would tear her apart from her son for so long…


	19. mind your own business!

"Lily!" Petunia squealed and hugged her sister. "Happy anniversary!" She said and Lily smiled.

"Thanks Petty." She said and ushered, Petunia and Dudley inside, Vernon cautiously walked behind, not having very good experience with magic.

As they walked into the lounge, Petunia gasped and Lily looked up to see Harry and Draco making out on the couch

"Harry James Potter!" She barked and they jumped apart. "I thought I told you to go get ready!" She said and Harry stood up. He ran off and Dudley followed. "Draco. Go home." Lily said and Draco blushed and apparted away.

As they got to Harry's room, Dudley closed the door behind him and sat on Harry's bed as Harry striped off his robes for muggle clothes.

"Cuz, what happened?" He asked as Harry picked up the suit off the bed in his boxers.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked and Dudley poked the layer of fat still on Harry's stomach.

"This! You used to be so thin!" He said and Harry sighed.

"It's complicated."

"Well, you'd better lose it, don't want you looking like this!" He said poking his own belly.

"Yeah, yeah!" Harry said as he put on his tie.

* * *

"Your third?" Petunia asked Lily as she watched her play with Crosby in the restaurant.

"No, two are more than enough for me, Crosby is my grandson." She said and Petunia, Dudley and Vernon's eyes all travelled over to Harry, who blushed and looked down at his plate.

"Who's the mother?" Petunia asked her nephew and he didn't answer. "Oh, did she dump him on you?" Harry shrugged.

"You could say that." He said and Petunia stood up after nodding slightly.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said and after nodding at Lily, stood up and followed.

"I'm going for a walk" Vernon stated and got up and left the restaurant. Leaving Harry, Dudley, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sitting at the table.

"Man, and I thought you couldn't get any weirder. But in 3 years, it's gotten worse than I thought!" Dudley said shaking his head

"What's so weird?" Harry asked.

"Well, you're gay, you have a son, and then of course there's all the weight you've put on." Harry tensed. "When did you start putting on? You know sport can get rid of it easily." He said and Lily, coming back from the bathroom sat down.

"My weight is none of your business, as is my sexuality and my son. So keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong or I'll hex it off your ugly face next time!" Harry said and Sirius had to turn his laugh into a cough.

"When did you grow a backbone? You have changed!" He said and got up to go to the bathroom.

"And you're still the same stupid ass you were in Primary school." Harry said picking at his food.

"Harry! There's no need to be rude!" Lily scolded.

"Like Dudley's any size to be picking on my weight. I'm doing my best to lose it, there's no need for anyone to rub it in." He said and Sirius starting to turn blue from the lack of air stopped Lily replying.

* * *

It seemed awfully quiet that night in the manor, while James was preparing a 'surprise' for Lily, he had shooed her out the room. As she walked past Harry's door she heard a sad sigh and decided to investigate.

She entered room and saw Harry looking miserable, lying on the bed watching some sad muggle romance movie. Lily sat down on the edge of the bed and Harry switched the tv off with the remote, but otherwise, he didn't move, his head, upside down and off the edge of the bed and his eyes focusing directly on the set.

"One year, one entire year." He said sadly after a few minutes.

"One year for what?" She said.

"One year since my world turned upside down." He said.

"Oh, that whole Sirius thing," She said and Harry nodded. "Well, something good came out of it, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I don't know how I'm going to be able to go to school at the end of the month, he's only a few months old and already means more than any man ever will." He said and Lily stroked his hair.

"We all have to part with them sometime or another," She said.

"Sure, and it took you at least 5 months before we could leave him with Sirius." James said from the doorway.

"We did leave him before, but then he took him on that awful thing. Even you weren't happy when he tookhimon his motor bike." Lily replied and James laughed.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" He asked and she nodded.

"Just give me a minute." She said. "Night Harry, cheer up."

"Yeah, night mum." He said and she kissed his forehead before walking towards the door. "And mum," Harry added, sitting up. "Use a silencing charm please." He smiled and Lily laughed and left the room.

Harry sighed and got up before getting up and sitting on the ledge by his window and staring out into the dark moonlight sky.

It wasn't long before the moans and screams started coming from the direction of his parents room and he sighed, thankful that Jack had charms on his room so he could be heard if he cried but couldn't hear anything outside his room. A few seconds later, a cry sounded and Harry swore under his breath, remembering that the charm had not been put on Crosby's room.

"Keep it down in there!" He shouted as he left his room before hurrying to his son's room.

He picked up the crying baby and held him on his shoulder, rocking him and singing until the cries turned into small whimpers.

He sat for a half-hour, Harry was still busy trying to get him to sleep, but Crosby seemed to refuse now that he was awake.

"You're being difficult tonight aren't you?" He said and the small baby just blinked at him with his wide grey eyes. "Your Grandma's probably going to kill me for this, but anyway. I'll show you what I do when I can't sleep." He said and picked up the baby blanket out the crib before wrapping it round him.

He silently carried Crosby downstairs and to the indoor Qudditch pitch on the ground floor, which resembled the beauty of the Hogwarts, with the exception of reinforced glass windows that were charmed to let a gentle breeze blow through them but not too much, surrounding it.

He went to the large walk in cupboard and opened it, Crosby sneezed at the dust. Harry held his face away and Crosby buried it into his shoulder, something he had picked up and seemed to do whenever he wanted to show affection to his 'mother'.

Harry picked up his broom and took off from the ground, Crosby tensed and Harry held him tightly. After a minute he removed his face from Harry's shoulder, looking at his surroundings.

Harry flew around slowly and Crosby's eyes started to close. After a few more minutes he fell asleep and Harry smiled as he looked at him, it was hard to believe almost three months ago, he had actually given birth to him. It was even harder to believe it had been exactly a year ago that he had been conceived.

"I love you baby, I love you so much already I don't know what I'd do without you." He said and Crosby snuggled up closer to him.

"_Life just doesn't get much better than this."_ He thought.

* * *

"Harry James Potter!" Harry's eyes snapped open, the light almost blinding him. "What do you think you are doing out here?" Lily scolded.

"I must have fallen asleep." He said, looking around at the familiar scene of the Qudditch pitch. His arms ached and he looked down to see Crosby sleeping peacefully in his arms, his soft black hair falling gently into his face, creating an even more adorable than usual look. Lily must have seen him too because she gasped and Harry received a slap to the back of the head.

"You went flying with your son!" How could you be so irresponsible?" She said angrily, raising her voice slightly but obviously not wanting to wake Crosby

"It was just to put him to sleep last night!" He argued and Lily helped him up before they went to the kitchen, where James was trying not to burn the bacon while keeping Jack from knocking his food over as he tried to feed himself.

Lily came in and took over cooking to James's relief. He took Crosby from Harry's aching arms.

"He's still asleep? Usually he's awake by now, isn't he?" James asked

"Your son took him out flying last night!" Lily exclaimed from the stove.

"Really? How'd he like it?" James asked, earning himself a slap on the ear.

"He liked it! He was asleep in like 10 minutes." Harry said. "I used to think he was paying me back, now I know it." He added.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Well, remember when we found out I was pregnant? It just started to become obvious then, the mood swings increased 10-fold" Harry said

"Who could forget?" James thought.

**_Flashback_**

_James looked up from his daily prophet as Harry walked into the kitchen snivelling and his eyes bloodshot._

_"Are you alright Harry?" He asked and Harry glared at him_

_"Do I look alright?" He snapped._

_"Well, I was just asking." James said and Harry burst into tears._

_"Why do you have to snap at me?" He asked, running from the room and Lily and James looked at each other._

_"Mood swings." They both sighed before going to look for Harry._

**_End flashback_**

"Well, it was also that day that I unfortunately had to give up flying. Coincidence, I think not." Harry said

At that moment, Crosby woke up and gave a yawn from James's arm. Lily and Harry watched in amusement as James cooed over him and made all sorts of baby noises until Crosby started squirming away after spotting his mother across the table.

James looked disappointed as Harry took Crosby and immediately calmed him down before taking him upstairs.

"It's hard to believe there was once a time when he when he was that small" James said and Lily nodded....


	20. Friendship's end

"Ok, say cheese."

"Cheese!" They all replied and a flash went off. Jack rubbed his eyes and let off an unhappy squeal.

Here they were, September 1st at 8 am in the morning, Jack, smart in a school uniform, ready to start Muggle School. James, in his Auror uniform, waiting to go to work after taking his sons to school and Harry, having lost a lot of his baby weight and standing proud in his Hogwarts uniform with the Head boy and Qudditch captain badges pinned to his robes. A cry came from upstairs and Harry quickly disappeared into Crosby's room

"Come on Jack, we had better get you to school." Lily said and picked him up before apperating to an alleyway near his new school.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the great hall one early December morning when a handsome black owl flew to him and gave him a note. 

_Harry,_

_I'll meet you in the Gryffindor tower tonight at midnight, please be alone._

_Sirius._

"What did you want to ask me?" Harry asked Sirius after he came in on his motorbike into the Gryffindor tower window.

"Well, how would you like to come away with me for the Christmas holidays? There's this lovely little beach house on the coast and I've been told it's very beautiful in the winter, even if you can't swim."

"Just us?"

"Well, Remus will be there, but I'm sure we can get rid of him for at least a little while."

"I'd love to go. But what about my parents?"

"Don't worry, we'll sort that out."

* * *

"No." 

"What?"

"Your mother and I discussed it earlier and we said no Harry, you've been away at school most of the term and now you wanna go away again. Sorry but you have responsibilities." James said and Harry nodded before leaving the room glumly.

"Shame, after he's worked so hard, a baby, a solid relationship, Qudditch captain and Head boy all in one year." Sirius replied. "Remus will be disappointed too." James looked up.

"Rem's going?"

"Yeah, he was the one who suggested it, it was supposed to be the two of us, but when he went to get his wolfsbane potion from Snape he said he saw how stressed Harry was and thought it was a good idea."

"Hmmm." Was all James said in reply.

* * *

"So Harry, how's Draco these days?" Lily asked shortly after dinner as Harry and Hermione sat playing with Crosby in the lounge. 

"Who cares? We broke up a week ago." He said as Hermione and Crosby had a tongue blowing war (Crosby winning so far).

"Why? What happened?" Lily asked and Harry shrugged sadly.

"It was getting too much to handle and we just got into an argument." He said and Crosby, noticing his mother's sadness, crawled over to him and wrapped his arms round him.

"Mama?" Harry looked at him in shock.

"What did you say, baby?"

"Mama!" Crosby said more confidently and Harry picked him up and spun him round.

"My smart little boy." He said excitedly and Crosby squealed. Lily and Hermione both kneeled on the floor and listened closely, but they didn't have to as Crosby spoke loud and clearly. Both gave identical squeals, but a large red and gold feather suddenly appearing and falling in front of them interrupted the moment of joy. Lily and Harry, both knowing what to do, having done this for many years, stood up and started rushing around.

Harry picked up Crosby up and left him to play with the feather on the couch while he rushed upstairs. Hermione just sat watching as Lily got James, who got Jack from his room.

Harry came back into the room with a blanket, which he wrapped round Crosby. "Where's the portkey?" James asked and Harry removed the feather from Crosby's mouth and hands, as he had now been chewing on the end.

"It's a little damaged and drooled-over, but it'll be fine." He said and everyone put a hand on it when James spotted Hermione still sitting confused on the floor. Harry also saw and took her hand, pulling her up.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"I'll explain later, just come on." He said and after everyone got a finger on the portkey and a tugging behind their navels, they all disappeared.

They appeared outside a large house and Hermione looked around and hung tightly onto Harry's arm.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"12 Grimmauld place, in other words, Sirius's place." He whispered back and James knocked on the door.

The door opened and Sirius opened the door. He saw who it was, smiled and ushered them inside. "We've got a few minutes till the meeting starts, Dumbledore just arrived." He said and led them to the lounge. Hermione looked around, fascinated with the design and detail.

"Hey Mione, hey Harry." A voice said and Hermione tore her eyes away from the house to see Ron sitting on one of the couches.

"I get the feeling we're in for a long meeting, I'd better get some blankets for the kids." Sirius said.

"I'll help." Harry quickly added and gave Crosby to Hermione before he disappeared with Sirius down the passage.

They reached one of the walk-in closets and Harry kissed Sirius passionately after making sure they weren't being watched.

"You'll never guess what happened a few minutes before the portkey came." He said breathlessly as they broke apart.

"What?" Sirius said.

"Crosby said his first word." Sirius's eyes lit up and they broke apart as they thought they heard a knock. They quickly got a load of blankets and came back to the room to find Ron explaining to Hermione why they were all there. As soon as Crosby saw Harry, he started struggling against Hermione.

"Mama!" He called out and everyone looked up. Harry took him and he squealed and said 'mama' again.

"Whoa, Harry, mate, wrong gender." Ron laughed and Harry shrugged. A strangers face appeared from round the corner.

"Meetings starting." It said and most of the adults went, but before Sirius could, a voice called to him.

"Daddy!" He said and Sirius's heart sank and rose at the same time, now everyone would know, and it didn't help Moony was still in the room.

"It figures he thinks you're his daddy, considering the amount of time you spend with him." Remus said and laughter rang round the room. Sirius turned round and took Crosby as he held his arms out, the only faces without smiles being Lily and James's, and Harry looking a little worried but stillvery amused.

He gave him back to Harry, who gave a sly wink. The remaining members left the room and as Sirius walked with James, he noticed he didn't seem happy with him.

"I didn't do anything, Prongs, honest." He whispered.

"Sure you didn't Sirius, sure."

"I'm telling the truth, why would I want to do that to Harry and go tell everyone the truth?" He said and James had to admit he had a point.

After about a half hour of noughts and crosses and Sirius trying persuade James to let Harry go on Holiday with him over Dumbledore's talking, they heard a crash and a shout.

Everyone got up and left the room to go find out what it was and found Harry and Ron busy yelling angrily and fighting with each other while Hermione looked scared, Ginny looked anxious and Jack and Crosby looked excited as they cheered 'Harry' and 'mama'.

"Don't you have a life anymore, if you're not worrying about head boy duties, it's Qudditch plays, if you're not worrying about that, it's the little brat on the couch. What's happened to you?" Ron yelled and Harry's eyes narrowed in anger.

"I do have a life, I just have responsibilities." Harry growled as he aimed a punch, hitting Ron hard in the stomach as he received one to the lip. Once Ron had regained his breath (the punch having knocked the wind out of him), he retorted.

"Oh, there's a responsibility to being a male whore?" Ron said before the adults finally interfered and broke it up.

They pulled the two off each other, it taking, Sirius, James and Peter to hold Harry back, and Fred and George to hold Ron. Both were still struggling till Dumbledore sent sparks out his wand (making Crosby and Jack both watch in awe).

Panic stopped immediately. "Fred, George, take Ron up to a spare room and calm him down. James, Sirius, please do the same. The rest of us will resume the meeting." Harry went with barely a fuss while Ron was yelling and screaming and fighting against Fred and George.

They took him up to a room and closed the door before he sank down onto the bed and groaned.

"What the hell happened out there, Harry?' James asked and Harry closed his eyes, where a bruise was forming on one.

"I don't really know, we were playing chess and talking, and Jack or Crosby, I don't even know who, started crying. I went to see what was wrong, and next thing I knew, Ron attacked me, saying I did it to spite him."

"Did what?"

"I don't know."

"You know Sirius, maybe that Holiday is a good idea." James said and Harry painfully opened one eye.

"You mean it, dad?"

"Yeah, if I can convince your mother, if it's alright with Sirius and Remus, maybe you'll be able to take Crosby with."

"Well, we are leaving tomorrow afternoon, we're taking a portkey." Sirius said.

"Can I still come?"

"Of course you can!" Sirius said and Harry threw his arms round him.

"Thank you!" He said and Sirius hugged back

"When have I ever said no to you before Harry? And don't answer that!" Sirius said and Harry laughed. There was a knock and the door opened slightly. Hermione came in with the sound of sniffles coming from the baby placed over her shoulder.

She handed him to Harry and he took him quickly. She smiled at him, kissed his cheek then left the room. The sniffles calmed down as soon as Harry took him. "Mama!" He said and cuddled up closer to Harry. "Mama stay."

"Don't worry, I'm not going away baby." He said and kissed his forehead. James saw Sirius looking on and quietly left the room to let them be alone with their son.

"Can I hold him?" Sirius asked, almost afraid that Harry would say no. He handed him to Siriuswho rocked him gently and watched as he fell asleep, cuddling intohis chest.

"It's amazing, in just an hour, we were lucky enough to get such a beautiful son." Harry said and Sirius nodded.

"Was it only an hour?" Sirius said and Harry nodded.

"Or at least I think so. Anyway, it's been about a year and 2 hours since I've known he exists, and to think how unsure I felt then, how wrong it was, but now, he's just so perfect." He said and Sirius nodded again and Harry waved his wand and conjured up a crib. Sirius put Crosby down before he went back over to Harry and started kissing him.

At the resort 2 days later…

Sirius moaned as Remus sucked on his neck, it wasn't like Harry did it, but it was something. There was a shuffle of feet and he looked up as well as Remus.

Harry stood, clad in blankets next to the bed. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep, bad dream." He said and Remus just smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, don't be sorry, it happens to the best of us." He said and moved up so Harry could hop into bed between him and Sirius.

As they were just starting to Fall asleep again, a phone rang from the other room. Remus swore and got up to answer it. Harry immediately took advantage of this and the second Remus left the roomand cuddled up closer than any godson and godfather should be to Sirius.

"You little sneak." Sirius whispered playfully and Harry replied by kissing him passionately on the lips. Sirius was getting into it but then came to his senses and pushed Harry off.

"Are you crazy? Remus is right in the other room." Sirius said and Harry laughed and smirked.

"So I can't do this?" Harry asked and Sirius felt a hand go on his upper thigh right near his crotch.

"No Harry, please don't do this to me!" Sirius begged and Harry gave an evil grin.

"You mean this?" he asked and the hand moved up and groped him.

"Yes!" Sirius croaked and Harry smirked almost triumphantly.

Harry head went further down, planting kisses on Sirius bare chest. As Harry had fully disappeared from view, Sirius heard footsteps and Harry froze.

Remus walked into the room sighing sadly. "Looks like it's just the three of you now." He said. "I've been called back for work." He sighed, kissed Sirius goodbye and apperated away

Harry's face appeared over the blankets grinning and he continued to torture Sirius into the early hours of the morning.

* * *

OK, now if I have one more person asking me why Harry was kissing Draco in the last chapter, I'm going to hit them with a Christmas tree! 

Please review people! Still looking for dedicant for the sequel!


	21. First steps

"Hey James." Sirius asked as they stood against the wall, watching Crosby supporting himself on the table and Harry trying to coax him to walk to him.

"Yeah Sir?" He answered.

"What's it like to be a dad?"

"You should know by now Sirius, it's been a year already." He smirked and walked to the kitchen, Sirius following.

"No, but I mean actually being her when they cry or need something. Actually doing something to help take care of them." He said and James shrugged.

"It's a little bit hard at first, but worth it." He said and saw how glum Sirius was looking. "Hey, cheer up. You're not regretting what happened, are you?" He asked and Sirius shook his head.

"No, I know I did the wrong thing by hurting him like that."

"It's better you hurt him like that than later, besides, if you hadn't done that and I had caught you in the act, you would have received more than just a broken nose." James said uneasily.

"So, I take you and Lily enjoyed your week alone?" He said and James's anger turned to a lopsided grin.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"How'd you like another one?" He asked. "And this time you can dump the kids on Remus for a night, since he has to work, again." and James's grin widened even more. Suddenly Peter came out of breath into the kitchen.

"James! Sirius! Come quick." He said and the two of them rushed out the room to find everyone around the floor, all very delighted as they watched Crosby unsteadily walk from Remus's arms towards Harry.

As soon as he got there he flopped down into his mother's arms and the room was over come with clapping and cheering. Sirius just watched with a smile on his face and a pang in his heart, thinking that maybe, just maybe, had he not been such a prick, they wouldn't be a secret and he could have been sharing that special moment with them rather than just watching.

* * *

That evening after everyone went home, Sirius stayed and was busy playing with Crosby after finally being able to tear him away from Harry. He looked up as Lily came past and started clearing away more plates

"So, Lil, did James ask you?" Sirius said and Lily frowned.

"Ask what?" She said and James came into the room. "Ask me what James?" She said.

"How'd you like another private week in the coming Easter holidays?" Sirius asked. "Provided you are smart enough to dump the kids on Moony for a night." Sirius said as Crosby started poking him for his attention.

"Daddy!" He squealed and Sirius, out the corner of his eye, saw the look Lily gave James, and knew they would get Harry and him would get their private time.

Because they were looking at each other, Lily and James missed the looks that Harry and Sirius gave each other and yet another (and possibly the last) chance to stop it before the real problem (or should Isay, problems) came…

* * *

"Sirius?" Harry asked as he lay on Sirius's chest late one afternoon during the Holiday.

"Hmm?" Sirius grunted in reply.

"How long are we going to stay a secret?" He asked and Sirius didn't answer. "Cause I want to tell." This got Sirius wide-awake.

"What? Harry? Have you lost your mind?" Sirius said, getting up and knocking Harry to the floor.

"I'm tired of keeping it a secret, it's been over a year." Harry said angrily and Sirius blew up.

"Your parents would kill both of us! How can you be stupid enough to even think of telling at a time like this! You know what they would say!" He ranted. "And what about Remus, what would he say?" Harry stood up.

"That's the reason you don't want to tell, as long as you still have Remus to fuck when I'm not around, you're happy!" Harry yelled and ran out the room.

"Arggh!" Sirius said and fell down onto the bed in anger. He lay there for about an hour before he started to feel bad about what he had said and Harry's words started to sink in. He got up and went looking round the villa for Harry and was about to give up when he saw someone sitting on the piazza in front.

"Harry?" He asked as he came outside and sat next to him. "I'm sorry about what I said Harry, you know I didn't mean, I was just a bit shocked."

Sirius didn't get a reply and Harry just stared straight ahead of him. "If it makes you happy Harry, I'm willing to negotiate with you." Sirius said and Harry turned to him to show he was listening. "We can tell after your 18th birthday, then if they are against it, thee's nothingthey can do because you'll legally be an adult. So how about it, can you wait just a little longer?" He said and Harry smiled and nodded.

"Now, what do you suppose we do to resolve this argument?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Go inside and get drunk on fire whiskey before having a few mind-blowing shags?" Sirius said and Harry smirked, shrugged and got up.

Giving birth had widened his hips slightly and Harry, as always, used this to his advantage as he went inside, going purposely slow, swaying his hips as he walked.

"You coming?" He asked as he stopped in the doorway, winking at Sirius, who scrambled up and followed him inside.


	22. Giant squid!

Sirius listened carefully for any sound as he walked along the passageway; the only noises were coming from the bathroom. The door was open a crack and he walked inside.

Harry looked round. "Hey," He said as Sirius came up behind him and planted a kiss on his lips. They broke apart as water splashed all over them and a giggle came from the bath.

Sirius looked over and saw Crosby busy giggling as he splashed them again. Sirius smiled and watched as Harry attempted to wash Crosby, getting soaked himself in the process, but Sirius saw in Harry's face that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Harry?" Sirius asked and Harry shook his head.

"I'll tell you later," He said vaguely.

"Giant squid!" Crosby yelled and both Sirius and Harry received another flood of water along this time with the shampoo he had retrieved from the side of the tub.

"I think it's time for you to get out." Harry said picking Crosby up and wrapping a towel round him.

Sirius followed Harry as he silently carried Crosby up to his room and put him down on the changing table. He dried him off and went to retrieve pyjamas from the drawer.

"Now tell me what's wrong, please?" Sirius asked and Harry ignored him. Sirius was about to repeat himself when Harry finally replied.

"Just a few minutes, ok?" He said as he started to dresstheir son.

"Why are you home anyway?" Sirius asked.

"Got permission from Dumbledore to come just for the weekend." He said and picked up Crosby before putting him in his cot and singing a gentle lullaby to him. His eyes closed and Harry and Sirius both kissed his forehead in turn before leaving the room.

Harry entered his own room and went to the window, he stared out of it and Sirius wrapped his arms round his waist. "Can you tell me what's wrong now?" He said into Harry's ear and Harry sighed before Sirius turned him around so he was facing him.

"Sir, please don't be mad, but,I think I'm pregnant again." Harry looked away from him and Sirius looked at him ina total state ofshock.

"How is that possible? we've been careful, haven't we?" Sirius said and Harry shook his head.

"We have, but remember last month when we were at that resort and we had all that Firewhiskey?"

"What? We didn't use a condomthen? Why didn't you tell me we didn't use protection?" Sirius said.

"I never realized, I was as drunk as you were. I only remembered when I started throwing up last week." He said.

"Are you sure it's not just a bug of some sort?" Sirius asked

"I'm sure, I know the feeling from last time." Harry answered

"But I mean have you had definite proof, like a test?" Sirius said and Harry pulled out of his arms.

He opened his robes and Sirius look at him, his abs, which, due to lots of Qudditch and exercise, were usually rock hard, looked not bad, but looser than the last time Sirius had seen them.

Harry closed his robes again and this seemed to convince Sirius. "What are going to do?" Sirius asked and Harry turned away from him again.

"All I need is 20 galleons since I can't ask my parents, and for you to book for me at St Mungos for an abortion." He said and Sirius, despite how much he wanted to tell Harry not to get an abortion, just nodded and agreed, hoping Harry would change his mind again.

* * *

Well done to the people who got it (at least half)right:

Opal  
SmoothNcreamy  
Inmoon3  
Analynne.

No one says you are completely right, but I won't say anything more. And I am not repeating the storyline, so please don't flame me. **ducks objects thrown by angry reviewers**


	23. the time has come

"Harry. Harry? Harry!" Hermione called and Harry looked up.

"Yeah Hermione?" Harry asked as he dreamily looked away from the fire blazing common room fireplace.

"Answer the question." She said and he just frowned at her.

"What?" He asked sitting up and Hermione sighed in an annoyed tone before getting up and packing up her stuff. "Hey, Where you going?" Harry asked.

"Use this weekend Harry. Use it to get your head straight. You've been distracted all week and we have NEWTS coming up. You can't afford to do badly." She said and spun around before going up to her dorm.

Harry turned back to the fire sadly. How couldn't concentrate. It was less than 24 hours till he was supposed to go with Sirius to a private clinic (St mungos was too risky with press and everything) and abort his baby. He was supposed to kill a human life. A life that they had created. And not even the first one. Over the past week he had come to regret his suggestion so much that he wanted to kick himself for saying it. He sighed and got up to go pack his trunk.

* * *

"Harry?" Sirius asked and Harry looked up from the table, not being allowed to eat in preparation for tomorrow and not really wanting to anyway. 

"Yeah Sirius?" He replied.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Sirius asked. "I mean, with the a-" Harry cut him off.

"Please, don't say it."

"Ok, well, do you really want the err, well, the thing tomorrow?" He asked and Harry didn't speak for about 5 minutes.

"It's not that I want to Sirius. I have to. This time I really have no choice" He said sadly.

"But you don't have to, all y-" He cut Sirius off again.

"Please Sirius, I feel guilty enough already. But I can't back out now. Now I'm going to go to bed since I can't eat anyway. Goodnight." He said and gave Sirius a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. Sirius sighed and put his face in his arms tiredly. Why did life have to be so damn complicated?

* * *

The drive on Sirius's motorbike the next morning was silent, but Sirius felt Harry's arms round his back, shaking because he was so nervous and terrified, both of them were. They pulled up in front of a small white 2-story building with a large garden surrounding it. Sirius sighed and got up, he helped Harry off and hugged him. To his surprise, Harry burst out crying on his shoulder. 

Sirius patted his back and whispered comforting words to him. "I c-can't do this Sirius. I can't destroy our child, it's unfair to let Crosby live and then destroy this one before it's even had a chance." He sobbed.

"You don't have to baby." Sirius said and Harry looked up at him.

"Well what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Come on, lets get out of here first, then I'll tell you when we get home."

* * *

Short, but it's approaching the end. I have been away on holiday for the past week and I was wondering, is anyone willing to draw fanart for this story? Anything at all will be appriecated and you will be handsomely rewarded in various ways. 

Email it to me or give me a link. Thank you to anyone who attempts this. I unfortunatly can't draw to save my life so I'll be eternely grateful

Review please

P.S: I still don't have anyone to dedicate the sequel to **hinthint**, though I've planned it to have about 28 chapters if all goes well.


	24. Not long now

"I don't how much longer I can take this Sirius!" Harry said and Sirius frowned.

"What's so hard?" He replied and Harry glared at him.

"You try hide a pregnancy from everyone around you then we'll talk."

"Just act normal."

I am, as if it's not hard enough to control my moods and ignore cravings, it's just getting harder to hide this!" Harry hissed and opened his robe to show a stomach the same size as when Sirius had first seen him pregnant with Crosby. "four months isn't exactly an thing easy to hide."

"I thought you said you were only 2 months." Sirius retorted.

"I thought I was, but judging by my size already I'm guessing I'm already around four." He said and Sirius nodded in agreement, clearly thinking deeply.

"Well, you finished your NEWTS today, am I right? And school is what, a week longer, you think you can hold out?" He asked and Harry shook his head.

"It's two weeks, and Hermione is already suspicious. And the cherry on top is that the robes for graduation that were made in April don't fit me anymore." He said, tears welling up in his eyes. He hastily wiped them away blushing

"Can't you use the charm you used last time?" Sirius asked and Harry shook his head.

"The first time you use itrequires special incantations and stuff. My mum did them for me."

"Shit, well it'll have to be earlier than I thought."

"You mean we're gonna do it?" Harry said and Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, we have to. But if you have a better idea…"

"No, it's fine."

"Ok, well, meet me outside at midnight. Bring Crosby and whatever you can take with you. I got to go and make sure everything will work out, I'll see you tonight ok?"

"Ok, love you Sir"

"Love you too, Har." Sirius said and apperated away.

* * *

Lily looked round the door of the walk in cupboard to see her son bent over some sort of box. She smiled and walked in. He looked round and smiled.

"Hey." He said and she kneeled down next to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she watched him dig through the box.

"Just looking through some old stuff." He said and she smiled and looked up at the inside of his cupboard door. It was plastered with photos, going all the way back from a photo when he must have been about 3 and was sitting with his father on a broom to a large photo of a month ago when Gryffindor had won the Qudditch cup

She looked back to him, he looked extremely nervous and from his bloodshot eyes, looked like he had been crying. "Harry? Are you alright?" She asked and he looked up at her and blinked.

"Yeah, It's just NEWT stress." He lied.

"well, they're over now, and in a few days you'll be finished school and on your way to Auror training." She said "You've grown up so quickly, it seems like just yesterday that madam Pomfrey told us you were on the way in 7 months." She sighed and Harry smiled at her. "And now, here you are, two weeks from Graduation."

"Well, at least you still have another for 7 more years and then before you know it, you're going to have your grandson going to Hogwarts too." He said and she smiled.

"Well come on, dinner's gonna get cold." She said and stood up before they went down to the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner was silent except for the giggling and gurgling of Jack and Crosby. Lily and James had nothing to really say and Harry had to resist the urge to eat more than he usually would have for fear of raising suspicion, or taking the licorice wand out his of his pocket and putting it in his food.

Eventually there was a squeal and Harry looked up to see Crosby holding his arms out to him. Harry smiled and stood up before picking him up. As he walked towards the door there was a hand that took his and he saw Jack looking at him. He smiled and Jack gave him a toothy grin back before they walked out the room.

* * *

It's almost over, one more chapter. I have no fanart, no dedicant. So right now, I am lost. (Not to mention bloody terrified. Damn you Secret window!)


	25. Goodbye life, hello freedom!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Harry swore as he sat up, his hand groggily fumbling to switch off the alarm before he woke anyone else. It stopped and he flopped back onto the bed, rubbing his eyes, he turned his head and glared the offending luminous clock before his already large eyes widened his eyes. He guessed he must have fallen asleep as he was sitting reading. He jumped up when he saw the time. 11:45. Fuck! He only had only 15 minutes before Sirius would be here.

He grabbed his nearest robe, a plain black silk one, which felt extremely tight and uncomfortable around his midsection, it was probably the same size as his school ones, but silk didn't stretch as much as cotton. He slipped it on, along with his cloak before grabbing his wand and stuffing it into his pocket. He didn't have time to grab his stuff and get Crosby's stuff (he doubted Sirius would have diapers and baby robes), so with a sigh, he took one last look over his room and closed the door behind him.

He silently walked across to Crosby's room and started packing the stuff in a large puffskien print baby bag. By the time he was done, it was 11:55. He looked at Crosby for a few seconds. He looked adorable, wrapped in a broomstick patterned blanket (no doubt the birthday gift from his 'hopeful' Qudditch obsessed grandfather), the stuffed penguin Sirius had got him tucked under one arm and his thumb in his mouth. Harry picked him up and made sure he was wrapped up tightly in the blanket.

He opened his eyes, wondering who was waking him up, but when he saw his mother there, smiled and cuddled up deeper into Harry's shoulder and went back to sleep. Harry smiled and left the room. But as he closed the door, a small voice called out to him.

"Harry?" Jack said sleepily from the passage and Harry froze.

Harry sighed as he went down stairs, slightly sadder that he had to see his brother one last time like that. As he passed the Qudditch pitch, he stopped. He could always get his broom and take it with.

He shook his head and carried on walking. The doors to the Qudditch pitch were big and heavy and made a lot of noise when they were opened. And he didn't really feel like explaining to his parents why he was entering the Qudditch pitch in the middle of the night with his son, a bag of baby stuff over his shoulder and a clearly visible bump in his stomach.

He got outside and saw nothing there. He sighed and a minute later, a light came from the left-hand side. It got brighter and brighter until Sirius pulled up on his motor bike.

He looked at Harry and motioned for him to get on behind him. Harry held Crosby tightly as the motorbike started again. As it picked up speed, he looked at house behind as it got smaller.

He turned back around sadly and rested his head against Sirius's back. He smirked slightly. Sure, they were leaving a lot behind them, jobs, friends, family, but there was something better where they were heading, wherever that was. A family, freedom, a new baby, and, most of all, a life together….

**

* * *

Cries** It's over! But never fear, by the time this is read, the sequel will be up! Or at least chapter one! And it's dedicated to...

Kitty Minky!

I luv you my made kitty!You're insane! I'm insane! Mac, Willow, (where ever she is), Kandy andReese areinsane! We're like freaking sisters and this proves how muchly I is loving you:PPP

review this storyfor the last time please! And read the goddamn sequel!


End file.
